After the Wedding
by Solaris8
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia are thrown together due to an arranged marriage. Not only do they have to try and get along for appearance sakes but how will they fare when the real trials come along?
1. Prologue

Hello fans of Miriallia Haw and Dearka Elsman, I want to introduce you to my story "After the Wedding." This story does not take place during any of the Mobile Suit Gundam Series, but it does have many of the characters from both of the series (but mainly from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, where we meet Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus, which is, in my opinion, the better series) and may lead to some new characters of my own imagination. Please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism. I say constructive because their always room for improvement.

As I mentioned before the story doesn't take place during either of the series; it's about an arranged marriage and the tribulations they have to endure as they live together. Some of the characters that will be included later on are: Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, Shinn, Yzak, Shiho, Murrue, Mu, Natarle, Andrew, Nicol, and Meyrin. However, I'm not exactly sure what or who I want to end up with whom. I mean why not have a little fun! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, which came from my own creativity.

* * *

As they rode in the limo to their new house they both remained quiet; they both opted for no honeymoon. To be exact Miriallia was determined not to go on a honeymoon, she didn't care if it was to Hawaii or Florence, she would not take a trip with this guy. Especially a honeymoon, where it would be expected of them to...ugh...she didn't even want to think about it. As she glanced in his direction, she gave a little smile. He was looking the opposite way and out the window, _He could have been worse, _Miriallia thought to herself.

"Liking what you see?" Dearka said without looking back at her.

"No!" she replied realizing that it wasn't his looks that was terrible, but rather his personality.

Dearka just smirked as he heard her response. For being a natural, you would think she would be more careful of how to react to a coordinator, but she didn't hold back. He couldn't get over the fact that aside from the kiss at the altar, they never once kissed. _They usually can't keep their hands off of me, _Dearka thought to himself bewildered that all his charm never worked on Miriallia, well, that's not entirely true. He knew how to get her to blush and boy was that a sight. After they had officially been introduced to one another, she was leaning against a wall in the study when he walked up to her while their parents talked about the arrangements. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear: "So, where's you bedroom?" That's all it took, she was pink as Lacus' Haro. She looked so innocent and completely shocked that he had asked her such a bold question.

"Something funny?" Miriallia asked irritated. Dearka realized that he had been snickering at the memory and thought of something to say.

"Just can't wait to see you in our bedroom, that's all." Dearka said as he smiled and turned to look at her, enjoying the blush on her face and the anger in her eyes. Before she could reply, "Here we are, home sweat home." Dearka said sarcastically to his bride.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

"Here we are, home sweet home." Dearka said sarcastically to his bride. Miriallia glared at him and when she caught his eye, she turned away and stuck her nose up. "Listen, sweetheart, I'm not thrilled about this either, so we might as well make the most of it." He noticed her look down with sadness in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she started and when she looked up he gave her his woman-killer smirk, "for a jail." She finished, turning his smirk into a frown. The car came to a stop and Miriallia stayed where she was seated.

"Allow me." Dearka said as he opened her door and unbuckled her. Miriallia was surprised by the close proximity of him and clenched her fists as she looked the opposite way. He waited for her to get down but she didn't flinch.

"HEY! Put me DOWN!" She said as he picked her up. She tried to squirm out of his hold, but he didn't budge.

"Awww, come on don't be like that. We're not officially married unless I carry you inside, toots." Dearka said smoothly to her, noticing her catch her breath at the sound of his words, a devilish smile played on his lips.

"Toots? TOOTS! Who are you calling "toots?" she shrieked and hit him hard against his head, making his earlobe turn red.

"Owww; husband abuser!" He said to her in a mocking but playful voice. He then put her down. When Miriallia finally stopped glaring at him she realized that he had managed to carry her into the house despite her struggling in his arms.

Everything looked like it wanted to convey a happy-lovey-homey feeling but somehow it was the exact opposite; to Miriallia, it seemed cold, bitter, and empty. No love went into this home, but pure hatred and greed. She sensed all of this as a shiver ran down her spine. Dearka noticed her reaction and gently placed his tux jacked around her shoulders. She didn't flinch, but he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much either. To be honest, I never stepped inside this house until today."

Miriallia was shocked that he could read her emotions so well. _Am I that easy to read?_ She slumped her shoulders forward. _Why me? Why did I have to marry him? _She didn't know what to do next. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. _

"So, where's my room?" She asked softly, without moving her eyes from the floor in front of her.

"Don't you mean "our" room, honey?" He whispered softly into her ear. He noticed her shiver again and a soft blush rose on her cheeks. She turned and glared up at him with anger in her beautiful teal eyes, all previous thought's of him not being that bad quickly disintegrated.

"NO! I mean "MY" room. You don't seriously expect me to sleep with you!" Miriallia replied.

"Why not? We're already married, what else are we to do?" Dearka asked as he thought about it and teased her some more. _It's just too easy to get a reaction from this girl._

"Well, why don't you just stay there and think of what you can do to occupy yourself during our married and non-sexual life," Dearka looked at her shocked with his mouth open, she continued, "because I am not sharing a room with you." Miriallia turned and ran forward and down a corridor.

"I wonder if I should tell her that's the way to the kitchen." Dearka asked himself a smile on his lips as he answered, "Naw." He passed the study on his left and the drawing room on his right and made a left that led to a flight of stairs and went in "their" room, and waited in a comfy armchair for her it. "Tick Tock, princess."


	3. Tears and Pillows

Miriallia was on the verge of tears when she entered the bathroom.

"Where in the world are the rooms?" She cried to herself in frustration banging her fist on the bathroom wall. Since they arrived she managed to see the kitchen, dining room, backtracked and found the study and drawing room, managed to find a flight of stairs only to find herself discover a stupid bathroom. All Miriallia wanted to do was rip her wedding dress off, and perferably burn it, climb into bed and sleep forever. "Get a grip, Mir, there are four more doors and they can't ALL be bathrooms."

She left the bathroom and looked down the hall. She hadn't seen Dearka since she left him at the entrance. _Maybe he left. Yeah, right, fat chance he would do that._ She thought to herself while she chose the door across the bathroom. _I am seriously going to kill whoever made this dress._ She was still wearing the wedding dress. She couldn't even say it was _her_ wedding dress because she didn't pick it out. It was uncomfortable, tight, and itchy. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of how she had always thought her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life, and here she was living in a nightmare.

She held the tears in as she opened the door, in case Dearka happened to be in the room. He wasn't, much to her relief. She found herself in a badly decorated room, that looked almost gothic, neither the Goth black nor Goth romantic feel, but everything was medieval and not very comforting. It didn't blend, but at this moment she didn't care. She shut the door and leaned on it. Falling to her knees and allowing herself to cry for the first time since the whole arranged marriage started. She dragged herself to the bed, sobbing but trying not to make any noise and laid herself on it.

(30 minutes later)

Dearka waited till he didn't hear her crying. He had heard her in the bathroom yelling and when he walked into the hall he heard her crying from what his dad had said to be the guest room. He leaned against the door that lead to the guest room and listened as she sobbed. Everything had been quiet for a while. He ever so gently turned the door knob and waited; nothing happened and he found the door to be unlocked, he opened it gently and quietly. He didn't realize that he had held his breath when he saw her sleeping soundly on the bed. The train of her dress was hanging off the side and she was curled in a ball hugging a pillow. He had to admit the dress wasn't all that pretty. It was lacy and looked as if it was going to strangle the life out of her, but, to his surprise, it didn't. She was still as fiery as ever. He moved toward the bed and sat at the end of it. He just sat there against the post of the bed and watched her sleep.

(Hour later)

Miriallia started to open her eyes. They felt like a ton of bricks, due to the crying. She hugged the pillow tighter to her and cuddled into the warmth of it, until she realized that it was moving. She opened her eyes, forcing them to examine the pillow. She saw white and black, but she could have sworn the pillow was an ugly red/orange color. She squinted her eyes, closed them and refocused to find that the white and black was the tux that Dearka was wearing. In fact, her whole pillow turned into Dearka. She looked up scared and then started to relax to see that he was asleep. She smoothly looked around and saw that he didn't have his arms around her but had them under his head. She, on the other hand, was resting her right arm across his torso, as she laid on her side and had been nuzzling the side of his torso, right beneath the underarm, while she had been asleep. Immediately she started to blush as she registered all this.

_I can't believe I didn't even realize that I'd been hugging him. _She started to gently ease away from him_. Please, don't wake up. Please don't wake up._

"Don't want to sleep next to a coordinator, huh? You really hate me that much?" Dearka asked without moving or opening his eyes_. _

_Dang it!_ Miriallia thought to herself.

"I…no…it's…" Miriallia was blushing and shocked that she didn't know how to respond.

"Forget it." He said sitting up. "Our room is the next door over on the left. You'll find your clothes in there." Dearka got up and started to leave.

"Oh." Was all Miriallia could respond with_. How lame, oh? What is wrong with you_? "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lay on you. I didn't even realize my pillow…where is my pillow?"

"What, that ugly thing?" He said pointing to the pillow on the ground. Miriallia turned red as she tried to think of how it came to be on the ground and how he came to be the pillow. "While you were sleeping you nudged it off the bed and started crying. I tried putting it back but you just tossed it on the floor while you slept and cried."

"So, how came you to be 'my' pillow?" Miriallia asked skeptically, while she tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she couldn't hold eye contact with him.

"Are you claiming me?" Dearka teased, Miriallia turned beat red as she looked up in shock at him and then anger filled her eyes. Dearka raised his arms in surrender as he nonchalantly answered her question. "You started to hyperventilate, so I tried to calm you down. I started stroking your forehead and after a while, I just laid down next to you. When you finally stopped the water works you held onto me." Dearka shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets, and looked at her with a devilish smile. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"YOU!" Miriallia tried to formulate her thoughts but it wasn't happening at this moment. She was still tired, her head ached so much she felt like throwing up, and she was hungry.

"Look, the way I see it, we're going to be in this situation for a while." Dearka let out a huge sigh. "We might want to try to keep our arguments to a minimum."

"Stop pestering me and I will." Miriallia said through gritted teeth. Her stomach than felt like embarrassing her even more by rumbling. She placed her hand over her stomach, cursing it in her head, and didn't dare look up.

"I'm hungry too; you like stir fry?"


	4. Semblance of Sympathy

"I'm hungry too; you like stir fry?" Dearka asked. Miriallia looked at him as he turned and started to leave. _How can he remain so calm? It's like he wasn't phased by any of this. He didn't even pester me that much about my crying._ "You might want to freshen up. You look like a witch."

"Why you stupid…" Miriallia barked back as she started getting up, but was unable to finish because she fumbled on the train of her dress and started to fall forward._ Oh, god, this is going to hurt._ She braced herself for impact…waiting…waiting…still waiting.

"You can open your eyes." Dearka said with a tint of humor in his voice. Miriallia opened them and realized that he caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Wow, coordinators are really fast." Miriallia said, more to herself than to him.

"Jealous?" He said with a smirk as he helped her up. He then leaned in close to her. "Don't worry though, we can take things slow where it really counts." He then gave her a wink as he stroked her arm. She looked at him angrily and raised her hand to hit him, but he caught it. "Only the first one's free." He said firmly as he looked at her seriously. "How about a truce?"

"Fine. Stop talking and let's go eat, and don't resume talking until I say so."

"That doesn't work for me, cutie. How about we eat and try to be civil."

"Can you even manage civility?" Miriallia asked skeptically. "Do you even know the definition of civil?"

"I assure you I will be on my best behavior." He said smoothly as he smiled at her.

"Fine." She walked around him and started to leave.

"However, you still look like a witch, so can you clean yourself up first." Dearka said smoothly getting in front of her and walking quickly down the hall and the flight of stairs.

Seething with anger, Miriallia walked with clenched fists to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _That stupid idiot. Ugh. I can't believe tha…awwww!_ Miriallia looked in the mirror to see her eye make-up in a disarray, with mascara lines under her eyes and sliding down her face from the tears she had cried. Her hair was flat on her left side and sticking up in the back. _Darn it! _She had to admit he was right. She did look like a scary witch. _Although witches are always portrayed as wearing black not white._ She started laughing at herself as she washed away the pounds of make-up that the stylist put on her.

She walked down to the kitchen and saw Dearka cutting carrots. She held her skirt higher as she tried to station herself on a bar stool that was in a corner by the counter where he was cutting vegetables.

"Do you need any help?" she asked trying to be civil.

"I'm alri…" Dearka stopped as he looked at her; she looked so beautiful as she sat there.

"What?" she asked defensively, getting uncomfortable as he kept looking at her.

"Nothing." He said quickly as he turned to the vegetables. "I'm alright."

"So, coordinators cook?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes, Mir, we cook and guess what we can also play sports, drive cars, and engage in acts of love too." He responded sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just shocked that you're fine doing the cooking, that's all." Miriallia said trying to bite down her anger. Dearka sighed as he started cutting the celery. "By the way, what did you call me?"

"What… Mir?" Dearka asked as he tried to remember while he started cutting the chicken breasts.

"Mir?"

"Your name is nice and all, but it's kind of long. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"No, it's alright. It's better than 'toots'." Mir said in a normal tone. "Can I just ask one question?"

"What?" Dearka asked in a wary voice.

"Was this the type of wedding you thought you would have?" Mir asked while she looked down at her hands that lay folded on her lap.

"Pretty much." Dearka said with a shrug. "I knew my dad would want me to marry someone with an influential background. I honestly didn't think he would settle for a natural, though, that took me by surprise."

"Settle?" Mir asked as her anger started to rise. "What, are you to good for the Haw family?"

"That's not what I meant." He said calmly as he started looking for the soy sauce. "I just meant that your family must be really influential if he even considered you for my wife."

"Well, I'm glad that our influences can be of help to you." Mir replied sarcastically. Dearka placed the soy sauce firmly on the counter and looked at her.

"Let's be honest for a moment, shall we? You and I both know that this marriage was set up by our parents because of the power behind our families. Your family has money and friends in high places. My family has political power and a name that is a force to be reckoned with. Through this marriage it's shows our acceptance of the peace treaty, even if it's solely for appearance sakes, and that we are setting the example of how things should be since the peace treaty has been put in place. It's a win-win for everyone." Dearka said while looking Mir straight in the eyes. Her teal eyes never leaving his as he spoke.

"It's not a win-win for us." She replied.

"As long as your not ugly and my father is happy, I really don't care." Dearka said as he put the frying pan on the stove.

"Thanks for the brutal honesty." Mir replied with a deadpan voice. "However, I find it hard to imagine that you don't care. You don't strike me as a person who does things just because you were told to."

"Honey, I'm a soldier it's what I do. They say jump, I jump, they say shoot, I shoot. Besides, my father's been calling the shots since I was little, I never had a say in what I wanted. If I did something on my own it wasn't good enough for him or he wasn't impressed by it. My best days were during the war, because I was away from him and doing something that I was good at."

"So, I'm married to a dog. Sit, sit." Mir replied pointing at him, Dearka glared at her.

"Only if I get a treat." He replied as he looked at her and smiled. Now it was Mir's turn to glare at him she turned her head and stuck up her nose. "Anyways, what about you?" Dearka said as he started to fry the ingredients.

"What about me?"

"What do you think of the whole thing?" Dearka asked watching her with his peripheral vision.

"I hate this dress." She piped up with some humor.

"You and me both sweetheart." He replied laughing as he added some more ingredients.

"I'm mad that they wouldn't listen to what I had to say, to what I wanted. Everything was 'don't be selfish,' or 'think about the good it could do for us, financially and status wise,' and the famous 'you have a responsibility to your family. You owe us this much.'" she said the last one in a mimicking voice of her father. Never glancing up she continued, "I think I feel more betrayed than anything, but what's sad is that I'm not surprised by their behavior."

"Yeah and they think we are the ones that don't know any better." Dearka said in agreement as he served the stir fry on two plates. He placed them on the counter and grabbed the other stool to sit across from her.

"Bien provecho!" Mir said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"What?" Dearka asked as he looked at her. "Is that spanish?"

"Yes. It means 'enjoy the meal.'" Mir said smiling as she took her first bite. "Wow! This is really good!"

"Of course, it was made by yours truly." Dearka said with a smile. They ate in silence since they were so hungry. Dearka got up and poured them some wine and noticed Mir start to relax more. "When did you learn Spanish?"

"I took it in high school." Mir said as she took another bite. "Then I saw this documentary on Latin America, and was hooked. I decided I wanted to visit the places I saw on my own. Learn Spanish and just go, not having to rely on anybody. I learned about Columbia, Argentina, Bolivia, as well as other Spanish places such as Spain, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, and Cuba." She laughed silently as she thought about all those exotic places.

"You can still go." Dearka said.

"It wouldn't be the same now." Mir replied as she took another bite of her food. "I wanted to be free not shackled."

"Gee, thanks." Dearka said sarcastically, but he knew what she meant. "So, how did you want your wedding to be?" Dearka asked trying to get her to smile again.

"Simple, with just my closest friends." Mir said as she looked dreamily at the thoughts of how she had wanted her wedding to be. "I would have my bridesmaids wear different colored pastel dresses and have a small dance reception after." The thoughts made her turn somber. "It was very different from today. I would have smiled and never let go of my husband." Dearka looked down as she said this and finished his plate of food.

"Who do you like?" Dearka asked, in another attempt to make her smile, as he took a sip of wine.

"What?" Mir asked confused.

"Music. Who do you like?" Dearka asked smiling at her leaning forward on the counter.

"Oh," Mir said blushing. "Um, I like many different artists. My friends and I would call my ipod the 'world ipod' since I have at least one cd from everywhere."

"Really? When do I get to hear this music?"

"When I find the it." Dearka raised his eyebrow when she said that. _Wow, he looks good like that. Focus._ Mir tried to think of dirt to keep her from blushing. "I don't know where my mother placed it after she took it away from me during the reception. I really hope she didn't take it with her. I won't see her for a while."

"They're heading for Orb tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." She replied; Dearka gave up, nothing would cheer her up right now. He started stretching as Mir finished her wine.

"We should probably go to bed. The servants will be here tomorrow afternoon." Dearka said as he got up. Mir didn't respond but took the plates to the sink and washed them. Dearka waited for her at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Mir asked as she turned and dried her hands with a paper towel. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because as ugly as that dress is, you look beautiful right now." He pushed himself off the door frame and gracefully walked over to her, never taking his eyes of hers. "So, you ready to go to 'our' room, cutie?" Mir looked at him straight on and smiled sweetly.

"I'm ready to go and get my clothes from 'our' room and sleep in the guest room." she replied.

"I set myself up for that one." He said with a sigh.

"Yup." She replied smiling as she left to get her things from their room.

(10 minutes later)

"Dearka?" Mir asked knocking lightly on the door to their room. Dearka opened the door, placing his left hand on the top of the door as he leaned down and looked at her.

"I knew you would come around." He said huskily.

"Bite me!" Mir said.

"Okay." He said with a shrug and grabbed her right arm wrapping his left arm around her, and leaning down toward her neck. "Is this where you want my love bite?" He whispered against the nape of her neck, grazing it with the tip of his nose.

"No!" She cried out and dodged her head away blushing. Dearka let her go and laughed at her reaction.

"What ya' need then?" Dearka asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned his side into the doorframe.

"Never mind!" Mir said angrily, holding the train of her dress so that she wouldn't fall. "Put a shirt on!"

"Why? You can't handle the hotness?" Dearka replied with a sly grin.

"As if!" Mir responded as she started to tumble and then regaining her balance grabbed more of the train to keep her from falling.

"Seriously, what do you need?" Dearka asked a few feet behind her. Mir was startled that he was so close, she didn't even hear him move away from the doorframe. Mir stopped walking and bit down her tongue to keep her from getting nervous. When her nerves finally left her she turned and remained looking down.

"Can you unzip me?"

"Of course!" he replied whispering in her ear and placing his arms around her. Mir looked up and her teal eyes were met by amethyst colored eyes. He pulled her closer to him and made it seem like he was fumbling for the zipper. After a few seconds he finally unzipped the dress down to her waistline. "You sure you don't want to come to bed?" He asked smoothly.

"I want to go to bed and will, just not with you." Mir said as she stepped away from him. "I could have turned around, you know. It would have been easier to unzip me."

"True, but where would the fun in that be." Dearka said as he turned to go back to their room. Mir then realized that he was pretending to have difficulty with the zipper.

"You, PERVERT!" Mir cried after him. Dearka just chuckled to himself as he reached the door and then turned around. There stood Mir, anger in her eyes, pink on her cheeks, and her hands holding her dress to keep it from falling. He bowed at her and then waved his fingers at her gesturing bye.

"Night, night, sweetheart." He said as he closed the door.


	5. Invitations and Frustrations

It seemed to the newly wed couple that the first week went by in a flash. Since they opted for no honeymoon, Dearka went to work the next day at the military base while Miriallia stayed home and was introduced to the duties that she had to carry out as lady of the house. Whenever Miriallia could get away from Mrs. Henry, the manager of the household staff, she would escape to her room and scream in the pillows. It was as if she was suffocating in this place, from the coldness of the house and the separation from her friends, she couldn't remember feeling so hopeless. Every night she would cry herself to sleep in the guest room, this was the only time she would allow herself to break. Unbeknownst to her, Dearka would enter the room when she fell asleep and would stroke her forehead as he lay next to her. Miriallia would unconsciously wrap her arms around him as usual and use him as a pillow, which would make him smile as he smelled her coconut scented hair. Before dawn he would wake up and leave placing the pillow, that she would ritually nudge off the bed, and put it next to her.

_Today is Saturday,_ Dearka noted to himself as he walked down the hall to their room.

This was the first day he would be home all day since they'd been married. He rummaged through his clothes and set aside what he would wear. He noticed that Miriallia still hadn't unpacked her clothes and other items. The boxes and suitcases were exactly where they had been when they first arrived home. Each day she would come and get what she needed and leave the room as quickly as possible. Curiosity started to get the best of him as he slowly reached for one of the boxes. Inside he saw a baseball glove, a few photo albums, and a couple of books. Interested in what she liked to read he looked through the books: Alexandre Dumas "Count of Monte Cristo," Sophie Kinsella "Can You Keep A Secret?" Hester Browne "The Finishing Touches," and a series of Sir Author Conan Doyle's "Sherlock Holmes."

"Do you make it a habit to go through other people's things?" Mir asked as she entered the room sleepily. Dearka froze as he heard her voice and put the books back, but not before noticing a smaller book that caught his eye. He turned to see Miriallia rubbing her eyes open and standing by the door in her pajamas and robe. She never let him see her in pajamas.

"I was just thinking maybe you wanted to unpack these boxes and I thought I'd help." Dearka said smoothly trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh, thanks." Mir said.

Dearka looked at her when she responded. _Oh, thanks? _He noticed that she had circles under her eyes and he couldn't help but notice that her fighting power was becoming non-existent.

"You know, you could sleep some more." He said getting up from the floor.

"It's not like I sleep that well to begin with. Plus, Mrs. Henry will be mad if she finds that I'm not awake doing my chores." Mir said as she stumbled to her suitcases.

"You know _she_ works for us, right?" Dearka said laughing.

"Yeah, well, she didn't receive the memo." Mir replied without emotion.

"She's really not that bad, Mir." Dearka said sitting himself on a bench that was right in front of the bed posts. "She's tough, don't get me wrong, but she starts to warm up to you after awhile. When she worked in my parents house she had to deal with a lot. Ever since I was born she was there. I can't imagin having to work for my parents all these years. I'm actually glad that she came when I asked her.

"You asked her to come?" Mir asked bewildered.

"Give her a chance, okay?" Dearka responded. "She's really not that bad. She's someone that I trust and that's rare."

"Fine, fine, I'm too tired to try and fight her anymore." Mir said as she picked out her clothes, jeans and a white stretch tank top. "Why do I have to wear a dress when I'm at home?" She asked while musing if she should even dare trying to put the outfit on, since Mrs. Henry told her she was only permitted to wear such clothes when leaving the house.

"In case we receive visitors; it's really just what ladies of the houses wear here." He shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "You can ask my mom." Mir shot him an exasperated look. His parents didn't really care to get to know the little Natural that they had their son marry. They just looked at the pros of the marriage bond and tried to be civil in public with her. They hadn't seen her since the wedding, even though Dearka and Mir's house was located on their land, but Mir didn't mind at all.

"It's not like anyone will visit anyway." Mir said softly as she replaced the clothing with a blue A-line skirt and a white blouse. Dearka watched as she left and headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

_She seems so lifeless. _He thought to himself in the privacy of their room. The he reached into the box and pulled out the small book.

(Hour and a half later)

"Mrs. Elsman, you still haven't responded to your correspondence." Mrs. Henry said as she entered the drawing room. Mir was sitting at an old-fashioned wooden desk that she fell in love with during the week. The table would fold up and you could lock it. When it was opened, there were little compartments for letters, envelopes, stationery, and other odds and ends that complete a desk.

"I didn't respond because I don't know any of those people." Mir said simply not looking up from her letter to Cagalli. "Get Dearka to do it." _Oh, crap! _Mir thought to herself. _I'm in for it._

"As lady of the house, it is _your_ responsibility to fulfill this task. Responding to the correspondence is what is expected of _you._" Mrs. Henry replied firmly. "Your husband is a hard worker and rarely gets time off from work, he doesn't need to be bothered with trivial stuff."

"That's it!" Mir said as she stood up slamming her hands down on her desk. Mrs. Henry just watched her calmly as she reacted. She had already seen this side of Mrs. Elsman earlier in the week. "_He_ works hard? What have _I_ been doing for this past week? Nothing but be lectured about what to and not to do, what's expected of me as lady of the house, my responsibilities, how this is my job and no one can help me…yata, yata, yata!" She said waving her hand emphasizing that the list goes on. She then took the small box from Mrs. Henry and started to make her way out of the drawing room to find Dearka.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Henry demanded.

"To find my _husband_." she replied acidly.

"Mr. Elsman cannot be bothered right now."

"We'll see about that." Mir shouted as she opened the door to the study. Inside Dearka was sitting on a green couch across from a silver haired man on the other green couch. She remebered that he was Dearka's best man at their wedding, Yzak was his name. He always had an intimidating manner but Mir didn't falter, she was determined not to have to answer these letters. "Mrs. Henry would like you to respond to these letters."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but that is not the truth. She simply won't respond to any of those letters and she has been holding off for a whole week!" Mrs. Henry replied. Mir was fuming and she was about to lash out when Dearka just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Mir.

"I can't believe you're getting worked up over mail." Dearka said smugly. "Gosh, it's not that hard, cutie."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Mir shouted clenching her right fist and holding the box tighter with her left hand. She was not in the mood to be patronized by him. "If it's not such a big deal, you do it." She replied placing the box in front of him on the coffee table.

"It's not my job, Mir." Dearka said uninterested.

"Oh, and it's mine?" Mir asked.

"Technically, yes." Dearka replied crossing his arms. Mir just looked at him opened mouth.

"I don't even know these people!" Mir said reaching into the box and pulling out an invitation. "For instance, this person, who in the world is the Joule family?" Dearka smiled but didn't answer.

"That would be my mother and father." Yzak replied icily. Mir looked at him dumbfounded and stuttered for words. "Now we know why we didn't receive the return slip. You do know that is for tonight's ball, right?" Mir was utterly speechless, as Dearka remained seated smiling. "I can't believe a Natural can't even do such a simple task as this." He continued with a judgmental tone.

"So, that would be a hell no to that invite." Mir said as she crumbled up the slip, glaring at him. Yzak looked at her speechless. No one, especially not girl, had ever responded to his harsh attitude like that. "Look, _honey,_ one down and 40 others to go, Have fun!" Mir said as she walked backwards and waving tauntingly before turning around and bumping into something, or rather, someone. She rubbed her head as she looked up to see who it was. _Shit!_ She cursed in her head. _It just had to be you._

"We received a call from Mrs. Joule that you haven't responded to the invitation they sent. She asked if you would be attending tonight's ball at their home." Mr. Elsman said firmly to Dearka.

"Uh…yes, actually that's why Yzak's here." Dearka said tensing up a bit.

Tad Elsman than looked down at the Natural who didn't dare look up at him but was looking down afraid. He grabbed her left arm and turned her around.

"Hey! Let go!" She cried struggling to get out of his grasp, but he just held on more firmly. He walked past Dearka and picked up the box of mail.

"Dad, let her go!" Dearka said as he stood up. Instincively Yzak had gotten up as well and stood by Dearka.

Tad, however, opted not to listen as he continued to walk Miriallia to the desk in the study and plop her down on a chair. Mir just sat there stunned and glared at him. He turned the box over and let the mail fall over her head and all around her, throwing the box in the trash bin next to the desk.

"Dad!" Dearka said raising his voice. Tad glared at him and motioned him to stay where he was, to be on the safe side he shot an angry glare at Yzak as well. Tad picked up one letter that had fallen on the desk and held it up to her.

"YOU are to answer all theses letter and invitations, TODAY, and don't you EVER embarrass my son in front of company again! Do you understand me?" He said angrily to her, tossing the letter in his hand at her. Mir didn't falter, she kept her head held high and continued to glare icily at him letting her flush of anger show. Tad turned around and started heading out. As he walked in between Yzak and Dearka, he turned to his son. "Don't ever question my actions again, do you understand me? That girl needs to know her place and if you're to soft to show her than I will. Be a man and control you're wife."

"Oh, what, like you control mom." Dearka replied sarcastically. Tad slapped his son's face, Mir sprang up and was about to hit Tad but Yzak held her back and shook his head no as he glared at Tad.

"Everything we've done has been for your benefit. I suggest you stop playing the victim since it because of us that you have had everything you wanted. I can clearly see where we went wrong, we spoiled you too much." Tad replied as he composed himself once again. "My wife and I will see you all tonight, good day." He didn't even wait for anyone to respond and left.

Yzak let Miriallia go when Tad was gone.

"Some friend you are letting him get hit. I don't even like him and I tried to do something." Mir said irritated as she looked at Yzak.

"You were being stupid and rash. If you had hit Tad, although you wouldn't have been able to do that much damage," Yzak smirked as he looked at her up and down. "You still could have made the situation even worse."

"Are you listening to yourself right now. I can't believe that you would let him get hit."

"Stop it Mir!" Dearka said irritated. "This was all your fault anyway. Why can't you just do what you're told? Is it so difficult to answer a couple of letters?" Miriallia stepped back as his words hit her.

"My fault? MY FAULT?" Mir said glaring at them both. "I didn't even want to marry you but I did! THIS is where doing what you're told gets us. An arranged marriage between two people who can't even have a decent conversation, unless there is a truce involved and even then it's still wobbily. Besides, I'm no dog. You can go around and take orders left and right but I like to think for myself. If they say Jump, I think why I should or should not jump. If they say shoot, I question it because it's a life that's hangs on the line. Go ahead, be afraid and do what you're told, but don't expect me to follow, because marrying you was the last time I will EVER do what I'm told by someone who doesn't even care for what I want." Mir said as she huffed and puffed with excitement and rage. She turned around and started to pick up the letters from off the floor.

"You don't do what you're told you'll get shot. This is the real world and things are never fair. Was it fair what happened on Junius 7? Shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it. You either go along or get killed. Life is not fair and people can't stop and give a damn about every little detail and person when there are more important matters." Dearka replied as he started to leave.

"Well, if everyone has that mentality then of course nothing will change. It takes a real man, woman, child, person, or belief to stand up to the system and make a change. Is it scary, sure, but it's worse to sit and do nothing and let it happen. This universe is made up of people and without taking time to show true compassion then what happened on Junius 7 will continue to occur. Is that what you want?" Mir asked as she stood up with the letters and sat back down at the desk.

"We're soldiers and all we're trying to do is to protect the people that we do care about." Yzak said firmly. "Are you saying are work is in vain?"

"I'm saying that there needs to be order but there is no call for leashes on people. Tad has a leash on Dearka and Dearka doesn't try to become free. I think that it's great you want to protect the people you care about but how far is too far in the military. I believe that you should think for yourself when you should jump or shoot. I would hope that if we went back in time to Junius 7 that we could find at least some Earth Alliance soldiers who didn't believe that blowing up a colony was the right way to settle matters. However, hope only gets you so far, so why not learn from the past and try to keep something like that from happening again?"

"What is it you think we're trying to do?" Yzak replied getting irritated.

"I think you're trying to protect you're home and people, but if it was a group of Naturals that were being harrassed or attacked would you protect them as well? Would you protect me, not because I'm Dearka's wife, but me as a person? It's that type of mentality that needs to be erased from the present so that are history doesn't become are future." Mir said calming down as she looked at Yzak.

"Has anyone told you that you have a big mouth?" Yzak muttered, Mir gave a little smile and shrugged. "Some wife." Yzak said with a mix of sarcasim and awe to Dearka.

"Yup," Dearka said tiredly and walked toward the desk. He picked up an envelope and started to open it as he leaned against the side of the desk.

"Well, I'll see you guys later tonight, then." Yzak said clearing his throat and leaving. Dearka nodded and smiled at his friend sadly. Yzak understood that smile; he had often times seen Tad Elsman rebuke Dearka in the same way he had just rebuked Miriallia. He knew Dearka always felt degraded when his father did that to him, even if he wouldn't say it. He gave a small smile back as he nodded his head and left.

Dearka let out a sigh and started to read the card inside. It was a congratulations card and contained a check for $1,000. He threw the envelope away set the card and check on the desk, starting two piles. He then picked up another envelope as he saw Mir place another card and check on top of the ones he just put down. She silently grabbed another envelope and opened it. When they finally finished, Dearka stretched and grabbed a chair to sit by her. She didn't move but just looked at the five piles in front of her. One pile was to send thank you notes, another pile was the checks, the third was invitations, and the last were some of the bills for next month. Mir felt overwhelmed but refused to break even a little. Dearka gently placed his hand on her shoulder and reached for the pile that had the bills placing them in a mail divider on the desk.

"That's where we'll put the bills." He said softly as he reached for the invitations pile. "So, anything interesting?" He asked as he flipped through them, noting that she already answered yes or 2 to all of them. He looked at her but her eyes still remained focused on the desk. She looked tired and lifeless. "You really want to go to all of these? I mean, I'm always up for a party, but some of these sound boring." Dearka said lightly trying to get her to respond. "How about we go through these invitations and see which ones we actually want to go to, okay Mir?" She nodded as they went through the pile. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Dearka answered.

Mrs. Henry and a maid named Sylvia appeared at the door. Sylvia was holding a tray of tea and a variety of small cakes.

"I thought you guys would like some refreshments." Mrs. Henry said in a tender voice. Mir huffed at the sound. _Sure be nice when he's around._ Dearka glanced at Mir and then turned back to look at Mrs. Henry.

"Thanks Ollie, just leave it on the coffee table." Dearka answered. Sylvia carefully set the tray down and left. Mrs. Henry continued standing there looking at Mir's back. "You can go." Dearka said softly to her. Mrs. Henry looked at him and bowed as she left. Dearka got up and brought the tray to the desk.

"Ollie?" Mir asked softly.

"Her name's Olivia Henry, but ever since I was little I just called her Ollie." Dearka responded. "So, what pile do you want to do next?"

"I just want to sleep." Mir answered truthfully.

"Go ahead, I can finish this up." Dearka replied as he picked a cake from the tray. Mir looked backed down and reached for her cup.

"That's okay, I'll help finish."

"Oh, here I forgot to give this to you." Dearka reached around Miriallia and opened a drawer that was on her left side. He took out an object and gave it to her.

"My iPod!" Mir exclaimed. "My mom told me she lost it."

"Well, she didn't lose it exactly. I saw how mad you were when she took it away at the reception and swiped it from her. I mean bad enough you had to marry a guy you don't like, why take all your joy away?" He replied.

"Thank you! Seriously, you don't know how much this means to me." Mir said as she carefully placed the iPod on the desk.

"You should get a case for that." Dearka said as he took a sip of tea.

"I've been meaning to, but haven't found the right one." Mir replies picking up another cake and taking a bite. "This is too sweet."

"Yup, just like me." Dearka said smugly.

"As if." Mir replied laughing. Dearka pretended to take offense but smiled as she continued laughing. _You're beautiful when you laugh_. He thought to himself, as he vowed to make her laugh any time he could. "Ready?" Mir asked as she set her half-filled cup down on its platter.

"Ready." They wrote the thank you notes to 16 people who offered them congratulations and sent checks, as Dearka filled her in on who each one was; telling her funny stories and making her laugh. "The grand total is $18,460!" He said as she drum-rolled with her fingers against the desk.

"Seriously?" She asked as she looked at the pile of checks. "Are you sure you didn't miscalculate? You should have a calculator somewhere." She said glancing around the desk.

"Listen, honey, three things that I excel at are: my military skills, my _math_, and…" He leaned toward her placing his right hand on her chin and lifting her head toward his. "getting girls to fall in love with me."

"Right." Mir replied sarcastically. "Except for this girl," she pointed toward herself, "who just happens to be your wife." She removed his hand from her chin and left the study.

"Touché, princess, but give it time, give it time." He muttered to himself, smiling.


	6. It's A Dress?

There was a knock on the drawing room door.

"Yes?" Mir called out as she sealed the letter to send to her friend Cagalli.

"Mrs. Elsman, Mr. Tad Elsman is here to see you." Karen said meekly as she gave a slight bow and practically ran away. _Great, just great!_

"My wife picked something for you to wear to tonight's ball." Mir froze at the sound of Tad Elsman. "Have you finished going through the letters?" He asked firmly, looking at the letter that Miriallia had placed on the desk. Mir didn't bother to respond. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" He said in a patronizing voice. Mir rose and went to the dress that was wrapped in plastic, still refusing to answer. However, she figured that the best way to avoid him is trying to act civil, even if he didn't reciprocate it. Mir un-wrapped the dress and just stared at it bewildered.

"It's a dress?" Mir asked looking at it.

"Of course it's a dress. It's a very refined and modest dress that someone your age should wear." Tad answered.

_Its official, I'm in hell._ Mir thought to herself looking at the atrocity. _Puffed sleeves? Oh, god! Now I know who picked my wedding dress._

"Well, tell you wife thank you, but she didn't have to. I already have a dress to wear tonight." _Please, don't see that I'm lying, please don't notice._ Tad smiled and walked up to her.

"You WILL wear this dress tonight; you WILL not bring shame to our family." Tad replied and turned to leave. "By the way where is Dearka?" Mir was seething with anger, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"He went out." Mir replied as gently as possible, already trying to plan how to murder the dress._ Mud or fire, maybe both._ _Be the bigger person, you're better than him._ "Would you care to sit and wait." _Pleas say no._ "He should be back soon, at least I think he should." Mir said thoughtfully. Dearka had gone to deposit the checks but she didn't know how long or far the bank was from their house. _I need to get out of this place._ She thought to herself depressed and angrily. Tad on the other hand was surprised that she even offered, even though he could feel the tension in her voice.

"No, I have business to attend to, I will see you both tonight." Tad said as he left. "You will wear that dress." When Mir heard the door shut she ran to a pillow and screamed. She went to the desk and sat down. Finding the stamps she put one on the letter to Cagalli and then started to write her another letter, shorter, telling her of the dreadful dress.

"Get a grip, it's not as bad as others." She turned to look at it again. "Forget it, I hate it." She put the postage on the other letter for Cagalli and put them on the tray for outgoing mail. She stood up and looked at the dress again. "Not another train." She whined out loud. "You will wear that dress." She said mimicking Tad Elsman, "Fine, I will; I'll show you." Mir said throwing a power fist in the air.

"What'cha doing?" Dearka asked as he saw her standing with a power fist in the air. Mir turned pink and put her hand behind her back.

"Nothing." She muttered embarassed.

"Sorry, it took so long, but I wanted to get you something." Dearka said as he held out a small lavender bag. Mir looked at him in dismay and took the bag. "Go ahead, there are no snakes, I promise." He said crossing his heart, Mir smiled and looked inside. There was a box, long and rectangular and something wrapped in colored tissue paper. She took the one that was poorly wrapped and looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She opened it to find an iPod case. The case was grey colored and designed with black music bars and notes.

"I love it." She said happily as she looked at it. Turning to her desk she retrieved her iPod from one of the small compartments and slipped it inside the case. "Thank you." Dearka grinned and nodded his head as she started to take the other box out. When she opened it she found a pearl necklace inside, in the middle of the necklace a cameo pendant hung. The cameo portrait was ivory, the background peach - matching the color of the pearls, with golden rhinestones making the frame. There were simple pearl earrings also in the box.

"You don't like it?" Dearka asked, slightly worried. "Mom said I needed to pick something made with pearls and I thought that one was pretty nice. I can get you a regular string of pearls if you want." Dearka said quickly. "Here just give it to me and I'll take it back." He said holding his arm out.

"It's beautiful." She said softly. "I…I…"

"Speechless?" Dearka said relieved and grinning. Mir nodded, still looking at the necklace. "Yup, I have that impact on women. They see me and completely go speechless." He said cracking his knuckles and putting his hands behind his head. "Is that the dress?" He asked indisbelief as he finally noticed all the material that was placed on the couch. Mir nodded again, but now she was looking at the dress like she wanted to kill it. "Well…it's…um…it's very puffy…I mean nice. It's nice. You'll look great in it I'm sure." Mir started laughing hysterically at his comment.

"You can just say it, it's ugly, point blank, it's an ugly dress. Just be glad that you don't have to wear it." Mir said as she put the jewelry box on her desk.

"Puff sleeves never suited me." He said winking at her.


	7. The Preball Jitters

Miriallia stepped out of the guestroom wearing an ivory hooded cloak. She was nervous; this would be her first time at a ball on the Plants. _I wish Cagalli was here, or Kira, just one friendly face._ She focused on her breathing and tried to calm down. She walked down the stairs to the main hall and sat in a chair waiting for Dearka. She twiddled her thumbs as she sat. _Maybe no one will notice if I don't go. Fat chance, but it will be too late for Mr. Elsman to do anything. My hands are already sweating due to nerves, I wish I didn't have to wear these gloves. _Exasperated Mir got up and started pacing back and forth. _What if I just faint? Right here, right now. I can pretend like I'm asleep or unconscious or something. What if I pretend to throw up, although the way I'm feeling now I won't have to pretend. Just get this over with, Miriallia Haw. You are a strong individual you can do this._

"Nervous, princess?" Dearka asked standing on the last step of the stairs and leaning on the railing watching her. She couldn't help blushing; he looked hot in his tuxedo.

"No!" _Why do you have to play with my head right now. _"Let's just get this over with."

"Hey, don't I get a sneak peek.." Mir stopped walking, blushed, and then got angry turning to look at him. Holding his arms up in surrender mode Dearka answered. "A sneak peek of the dress. Aren't you going to let me see you."

"No!" Mir answered sounding like a child. Dearka walked to his study, her eyes followed him till he was not in sight. _Here's my chance._ Mir thought to herself as she dropped to the ground.

"Master Elsman!" Shrieked Karen as she entered the main hall and ran towards Mir. _Yes, this will definitely look authentic. I love you Karen!_ Mir thought to herself and then started to think of Mr. Elsman to keep her smile from showing. Mir heard footsteps approach and stop. "Master Elsman, I don't know what happened. I walked into the room and she was on the floor." Karen said sick with worry.

Out of all the household staff, Mir was able to get along with Karen the most. Karen was sweet, funny, honest, and friendly. Mir felt bad that she was making her so worried. _I have to do what I have to do._ Then she felt cool lips touch her lips. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Dearka's eyes staring back, shining with a bit of humor in them. Karen gasped and blushed at the sight, not knowing where to look.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Dearka said simply as Mir pushed him off. Mir was so angry and red in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Mir shrieked.

"I can't believe you thought I would believe you fainted." Dearka replied getting up. "You can't play a player, plus I saw you smile before I approached." Dearka held his hand out to help her up but she refused. Gathering her skirts so she wouldn't fall she attempted to get up, but stumbled back down on her butt. Dearka again held his hand out and she reluctantly took it.

"Miria…I mean." Karen started and then looked at Dearka and then back at Mir. "Mrs. Elsman, are you alright?"

"Yes." She muttered trying not to look at Dearka.

"She just hurt her pride." Dearka said coolly as he handed Mir a drink. "Here, it will help with the nerves." Mir reached out cautiously and looked at it. "It won't kill you." Dearka joked, Mir stuck her tongue out at him. She took a sip and started coughing; Dearka started laughing.

"What is that?" Mir asked accusingly, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks.

"Vodka." Dearka replied as he downed his drink and waited for her to finish hers. "Just drink it like a shot." Mir glared at him with anger.

"You know, you and your father are just alike, always ordering me around." Mir said placing the glass on the hall table and turning to leave. She missed the glare Dearka throw her when she made that comment.

_I'm nothing like my father_. Dearka thought to himself. He walked quickly in front of her and opened the door.

"Wait I forgot something." Mir said as she turned to go back in the house. Dearka went to wait in the limo. Mir made sure he was out of view before going to the table and finishing the drink. She exhaled deeply and looked up. Karen just looked at her and smiled.


	8. Entry to Hell

**(Arriving at Joule's Mansion)**

"Um…I think I should go home." Mir said tugging on Dearka's arm as they made their way up the steps to the front door. Mir kept looking around and saw that everyone was wearing a dress much like the one Mari, or Dearka's mom had given her. Mir stopped dead in her tracks when they entered. Maids and menservants were taking the coats and cloaks from the ladies and gentlemen. Their dresses were beautiful, some were a little too frilly for Mir's taste, but even those looked beautiful on the women. _Here I am a Natural, looking well, natural._ Her breathing started to falter her.

"Mir, suck it up won't you." Dearka said exasperated, still offended that she compared him to his father. Mir looked down and due to the cloak Dearka couldn't see the tears fall from her eyes. Rolling his eyes when she wouldn't move forward, he tugged her into a dark corridor right before the main hall. "What's wrong?" He asked with a tint of anger, raising her chin up with his hand. She slapped it away and turned the opposite way.

"Lover's quarrel?" A voice asked in the darkness. Mir gasped and Dearka just smirked.

"Not like you would know Yzak." Dearka said as he leaned his back against the wall opposite of Miriallia. Yzak walked into sight and looked at Mir with cold eyes.

"Does she always cry?" Yzak asked looking at Mir, but directing his question at Dearka.

"No! Do you always lurk in creepy, freaky, dark hallways?" Mir replied with rage, but made sure to keep her voice down so no one would come down this hallway. Yzak glowered at her and she just glared right back at him.

"Cut it out, Mir. You won't win with Yzak, he's that good." Dearka replied as he watched the staring match.

"Plus, you have to get in there you parents are already inside." Yzak said still looking at Mir, who didn't falter from her glare, even at the mention of Dearka's parents.

"Why do you want to go home anyways?" Dearka asked Mir still leaning his back against the wall.

"What, you too good enough for our party?" Yzak asked with acid dripping in every word, as he gave her a mocking look.

"That's not it! I just don't want to go in there." Mir said rather softly and gently, as she looked down.

"Afraid of us coordinators?" Dearka asked with disgust in his voice.

"No! Can you get over yourself already. I don't care about that, but obviously it means everything to you."

"Then what is your problem?" Yzak asked coldly.

"Remember that dress...?" She asked as she looked at Dearka.

"Yes?" Dearka said cautiously, while Yzak looked at him confused. "My parents got her a dress to wear tonight."

"Well, in the heat of the moment and through my anger I sort of...um...you see...what I did..." Mir heaved a big sigh. "I cut up the dress and I'm naturally not afraid when it comes to appearances but...hahaha..," Mir made a sarcastic laugh filled with nervousness. "Now I look at the girls walking in there and not only am I the only Natural here, which too be honest is what is really nerve racking to me right now, but now I wish I just keep the dress the way it was so that I could just try and fit in."

"So, basically, you ruined the dress, not that it wasn't already ugly, but now you made it uglier and are now regretting it." Dearka and Yzak looked at each other and started laughing.

"You women are so vain." Yzak said getting serious.

"Let's go, we're going to have to get it over with sooner or later and I'm opting for sooner." Dearka grabbed her arm and turned her around to go inside, followed by Yzak. When they reached the main hall, Dearka unveiled her face from the hood and took off her cloak without looking at her. After handing her cloak and his raincoat to the maid he looked at Yzak.

"What's the matter Yzak? See a pretty girl?" Dearka laughed as he slapped Yzak hard on the back and turned to look at what he was looking at.

There before them stood Mir. Her hair in an extravagant up-do with small rustic gold flower pins scattered around. He looked at her face, her eyes looking down embarrassed as a blush increased the glow in her checks. She had a light pearl color shimmer eye-shadow and white eyeliner under her eyes. He continued to gaze down and saw the necklace he bought her showing off her neck. He looked at the dress; she was wearing a tube dress that had a corset top and then flowed down after the waist line and reached just an inch before hitting the ground.

"There you are Dearka." Everyone froze as they heard Tad's voice echo in the hallway. Mir raise her chin not allowing Tad to see her moment of hesitation. He was walking arm in arm with Mari a few feet behind where Mir stood. She clenched her fists and waited for the onslaught. They passed her, while Dearka and Yzak composed themselves. "Where's your wife?" Tad asked cautiously.

"Yes, where is she. I want to see how the dress fit her." Mari said with ice dripping from every word.

"I'm right here." Mir said as she plasetered a huge smile on her face and walked elegantly toward Dearka. She linked her arm around his as she continued to act like nothing was wrong. "Yzak was just showing us the halls. It's a beautiful house, Yzak." Tad and Mari looked at her in shock.

"Uh, thank you." Yzak said completely out of his zone but catching on quickly.

"Well, shall we go in?" Mir asked. Then linking her other arm in Yzak's she gently yanked them forward to pass Tad's dumbfounded stare. "Hurry up before they recover." She whispered slightly to them. They quickened the pace and practically dragged her into the main room. Mir sighed relief as she entered, but then she looked up and saw all the people that were in the room. She tightened her grip around the boy's arms. Yzak finally got her to let go as his parents approached.

"Good evening, Mrs. Joule, Mr. Joule." Dearka said as he looked at them. Mir tried to gain her composure but there were so many people she was overwhelmed. Dearka gently got her to let go of his arm and wrapped it around her waist as he nudged her toward Yzak's parents. "Mir, this is Yzak's mom and dad."

"Oh, I'm sure she remembers from the wedding." Mr. Joule chimed in.

_No, no I don't. _Mir cried out in her head.

"Right, the Joule family. Of course, I remember you from the wedding." She extended her hand and shook theirs.

"I know you want to show her around so I won't keep you. I would…" Before Yzak's mom could finish another lady and her daughter approached to pay their respects to the Joule family for inviting them. The girl looked to be the same age as Mir, with dark brown hair and lavender eyes. She had her hair in an up-do and wore a cream colored dress that fitted at the waistline and gently flowed out. The girl kept looking down and seemed timid. Mrs. Joule and Mrs. Hahnenfuss, the girl's mother, talked animatedly with each other. "Yzak why don't you take them to where your friends are." Yzak started walking, Dearka and Mir followed, but Mir stopped when she saw the girl stay there.

"Would you like to join us?" Mir asked the girl.

"Sorry, but I don't hang around Naturals." She muttered coldly at Mir, low enough for her mother not to hear, and then walked in the opposite direction. Mir smiled at Mrs. Joule and Mrs. Hahnenfuss when they looked at her, and turned back around where Dearka was waiting. Mir planted the smile on her face and pretended that what the girl said didn't bother her.

"Where's the girl?" Yzak asked when they made their way to him.

"We weren't her cup of tea." Dearka said giving a knowing glance to Mir, which Yzak picked up on as well. "I won't lie to you Mir, the entry to hell has just begun." He said as he handed her a champagne glass.

"Traiglo." Mir said holding her glass up to Dearka and Yzak, but all she received was confused glances making her laugh. "It means bring it on." Dearka laughed as he clinked his glass with hers and Yzak just nodded his head. "You don't think I can survive?"

"We shall see, won't we?" Yzak replied taking a sip looking at Mir testily.


	9. Enemies and Friends

"Dearka, Yzak." A man called out to them as he approached. "Chairman Clyne wants to speak with you."

"Oh, man, do we have to Rafael?" Dearka pouted. "We just got here." Yzak threw him a death glare making Dearka put his arms up in surrender mode. "Alright, alright." He turned to Mir. "Duty calls." He said with a shrug.

"Jump you jump." Mir said receiving an angry glare from Dearka before she turned and walked toward an antique couch. There were two other girls on it, they looked liked sisters and were whispering among themselves.

"Hi." Mir said as she turned to them. They looked at her in shock and then stood up.

"I can't believe she actually tried to greet us." Said the one that seemed older with shorter magenta hair; her sister had her hair in pigtails. Dearka and Yzak saw what happened out of the corner of their eyes, but Mir just smiled and pretended it didn't faze her.

"I thought my husband told you to wear the dress?" Mari asked as she sat down next to Mir. Mir looked at her as she looked at the crowd.

"I am, I just revised it a bit. Tore of the sleeves, removed the ruffle in the front of the neckline, tore off the train, and yanked some extra material from under the skirt so it would flow down gracefully." Mir said pleasantly, but was barely breathing. "He didn't say I had to wear it the way it arrived, so I took advantage and made it more to my liking." Mari didn't say anything but the anger showed in her eyes.

"The last thing my son needs is for his wife to look like a harlot." She replied callously as she leaned closer and grabbed her arm. "Don't make a mockery of us. You, whether any of us like it or not, are an Elsman, and with that name comes certain responsibilities."

"Well, this marriage happened because you, Tad, and my parents wanted it to happen, so you have yourselves to thank for making me a part of your family." Mir said glaring at Mari. "As for my being a harlot, I hardly doubt that this modest revision of the dress makes me look like a prostitute and my parents didn't raise me to be harlot. They raised me to have manners, even toward those I don't like. Don't underestimate me, though. I will show respect for you in public but don't mistake it for what I really feel for you and your husband."

"I'll be sure to tell the message to Tad." Mari said in a threatening voice.

"Make sure you do and send him my best." Mir said in a smug tone with the sweetest smile on her face.

Mari was baffled that Mir had the nerve to say what she did to her, but now wasn't the time to put her in her place.

"I believe your friends are calling you." Mir said pointing to a group of ladies.

"Yes, but remember what I said as well. Do not make a mockery of us." Mari said getting up and leaving Mir on the couch.

Mir was fuming but trying to calm down. She took a sip of her wine and looked around the room. As she sat there she pretended not to hear the offensive remarks that people were making about her underneath their fans. "I can't believe that she's here." "Look at her, trying to act like she's superior to us." "She's nothing but a _Natural_." "They always take away what's rightfully ours." "She's not even pretty." "Oh, I know, she's so plain, but that's to be expected from a _Natural_."

"Mrs. Elsman?" Mir looked to see Mrs. Joule in front of her, dragging Yzak behind her. "Would you mind giving Yzak the honor of the next dance." Mir looked at her in shock and then at Yzak who looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"I would but I don't feel like dancing just yet. He is welcome to sit with me." Mir said politely. Yzak looked at her cautiously.

"That would be nice." Mrs. Joule said as she scooted Yzak to the couch and left once he sat down next to Mir.

"Where's Dearka?" Mir asked.

"I'm not his keeper." Yzak snapped at her.

"Look, I know you didn't want to dance with me." Mir said simply as she kept her fake smile on. "I'll tell you when she's out of sight so you can leave. I know the last thing you want is to sit next to the _Natural_." Yzak looked at her shocked at how she said Natural with the same disgust he had heard the other women speak of her.

"Hey, Yzak." A man said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Rusty." Yzak said unenthusiastic.

"Man, did you hear that Dearka's _Natural_ wife is here. Everyone keeps talking about her. They say she's as hideous as an elephant's behind." Rusty said laughing. "I have my camera and once I see the beast I'm going to take pictures of her and send them to everyone. Oh, wow, hey cutie! I didn't see you there next to Yzak. Is this your date?"

"No..." Before Yzak could continue Rusty cut him off.

"I figured, girls are too afraid of you." Rusty said laughing. "This boy has never had a date with a beautiful girl that wasn't set up by the parents. I believe it's due to his intimidating persona, what do you think?"

"I think that Yzak doesn't put up with any, excuse the term, bullshit. He lets people know what he's thinking and where he stands on a situation. I respect him for it instead of having a robot say all the right things but not mean any of it." Mir replied sweetly earning a shock look from both Yzak and Rusty. "By the way, Rusty is it? You might want take your camera out and fire away. I heard that you wanted to take pictures of Dearka's wife."

"Oh, yeah, swell." Rusty said trying to recover. "Do you see her anywhere?" Rusty said looking around excitedly.

"I'm Miriallia." Mir said as she extended her hand which Rusty took and was about to kiss. "Miriallia Elsman." Rusty stopped dead in his tracks and looked up from her hand. "Is this good background for the picture?" Mir turned to Yzak who was trying not to smile. "I always find that a nice background helps create a beautiful picture. Don't you agree?"

"Uh...well...I better be going." Rusty stammered as he got up and quickly walked away.

"Bravo." Yzak said looking at Mir.

"Thank you." Mir said bowing. She laughed as she raised her head.

"Look at her so pretentious." "Poor Joule is suffering in her presence." "He should have made a run for it when Rusty did."

Yzak and Mir sat in silence as they heard the onslaught.

"Okay, the coast is clear." She said as she looked at Yzak and gave him a small smile. "Your mom just left the vicinity." Yzak got up and instead of walking away he held his arm out toward her.

"May I have this dance?" Mir looked at him in disbelief. "It will get you away from the rotten dribble that is coming out of these people's mouths." Yzak said the last part loud enough so they could hear his contempt for the comments they were making. Mir looked at him in shock and realized that he was nervous.

"I'd love to." She said genuinely as she took his hand. Yzak led the way to the dance floor and they started waltzing to Strauss' The Blue Danube. Mir's smile got bigger as they waltzed around the dance floor. She would follow his steps precisely, even when there was a foot change or a twirl here or a short pause there. When the song came to an end Mir laughed as she looked at Yzak who gave her a small smile. Everyone was clapping, and before she could recover she was surrounded by others who wanted to dance with her. Yzak led her back to the couch she had been sitting on.

"I'll get you something to drink." Yzak said as he left. When Yzak was at the refreshment table, Dearka came up to him. "Did you see her smile?" Yzak asked without emotion.

"Yeah." Dearka said somberly.

"While you were talking it up with Meyrin, she sat having to listen to vulgar remarks by others. She sat there alone taking that shit and you weren't there to help her." Yzak said angrily at Dearka, but low enough so no one could hear them.

"You wouldn't have gone over there if it hadn't been for your mother, so don't go acting all self-righteous." Dearka snapped back. "Plus, she didn't seem to care if I was there or not, so I let her be."

"You really are an idiot." Yzak replied. "She didn't want you to flirt with her, there's a difference. You still could have swallowed your pride and kept her company. How do you think she feels, being here without any friends, and the only link, which would be you, stays away even after speaking with Chairman Clyne, leaving her to fend for herself?" Dearka looked down in regret. "Here make yourself useful and take this to her." Yzak handed him a plate of refreshments and a glass of champagne.

"Is that an order or a threat?" Dearka joked.

"It's an order, but if you don't go there in the next minute it will be a threat." Yzak replied firmly.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." As Dearka made his way through the crowd, several girls tried to catch his attention, but all he could think about was how beautiful and graceful she looked as she danced.

"Oh, there you are Dearka and how are you tonight?" Lacus asked Dearka as he arrived to his destination.

"I'm fine, and you Lacus?" Dearka asked as he handed Mir the refreshments and sat to the left of her on the couch. "Yzak said you might want some."

"Thanks." She replied gratefully.

"How are you doing Athrun?" Dearka asked as Athrun sat on Lacus' right side.

"Doing well." Athrun replied.

"Dearka, I'm so glad you joined us. We were thinking of taking a trip around the Plant tomorrow, but Miriallia said she didn't know if she could go in case there was something else planned." Lacus said to Dearka smiling.

"I can't think of anything, but if you want to go Mir you should go." Dearka said looking at Mir's profile.

"Won't you join us Dearka? Athrun will be there." Athrun looked shell-shocked at the news, but sighed and nodded to Dearka.

"Sure, where are we going?" Dearka asked.

"May we go to a park?" Asked Mir as she finally spoke up. "Or maybe the beach? Anywhere open." They all looked at her when she commented; realizing they were staring she smiled. "I really like being outdoors."

"That sounds good to me." Athrun said, relieved it wasn't shopping for outfits.

"Oh, joyous." Replied Lacus as she and Athrun spoke of where they could go. Mir looked back down at the refreshments and champagne, relieved no one saw or heard the sadness in her comment; however, Dearka saw it all. He reached out and took her champagne glass and the refreshment plate from her. Taking her hand gently in his he stood up. Mir looked at him trying to figure out what he was up to.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course she will." Tad answered for Mir as he and Mari approached glaring at her. "Won't you? After that fine dancing that you did with Commander Joule, no doubt you would follow by dancing with your own husband." Mir shivered as she felt the comfort she had worked all night slip away.

"It's alright Mir, if you aren't up to it. I know you haven't been feeling well." Dearka offered for her assistance.

"No, there's nothing more I would love than to dance with you." Mir replied with a fake smile. Dearka led them to the dance floor and led the dance to Tchaikovsky's waltz Sleeping Beauty Op. 66.

"You ready Sleeping Beauty." Mir looked up at him with tears threatening to leak but she smiled and regained her composure. Dearka moved her chin up so she would look at him. She never looked away from him as they waltzed around the dance floor, mesmerized by each other's eyes. As the music picked up speed again, Dearka held her tighter and pulled her closer to him; Mir responded by holding his arm tighter and smiling.

"There it is." Dearka whispered to her. "That beautiful smile of yours." She blushed and as they continued dancing she became more relaxed in his arms, but never loosened her grip on him. When the song came to an end, they received a loud applause, and Mrs. Joule came to them.

"That was beautifully done." Mrs. Joule held her hand out to Mir and Mir held it. Mrs. Joule held Mir's hand with both of hers and smiled. "That was very well done." She patted Dearka on the arm as they made their way back to the couch.

"Wow, you looked so graceful dancing." Lacus replied. "Did you go to school or take any classes?"

"I was taught when I was young and since I always loved music just kept practicing." Dearka handed her back the refreshments and held on to her champagne so she could eat a little first.

"Hello, Yzak." Lacus greeted Yzak as he made their way to them. Yzak pulled up a chair and sat down by Dearka giving him a small smile.

"Jealous they clapped louder for us?" Dearka teased.

"Yeah, sure, you just had to show me up." Yzak responded sarcastically. "She's the one they were clapping for, you egotistical worm, not you."

"Yup, you're jealous." Dearka said with a laugh. The rest of the night was spent with Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and Lacus telling Mir funny stories about their childhood or experiences.


	10. Night Sleeping Beauty

When they arrived home, both of them were exhausted.

"Do you regret going?" Dearka asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No; hopefully, the worst is over, but even if it isn't I know what to expect." She said thoughtfully. "Plus, it wasn't all bad."

"Yzak told me what happened with Rusty, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said coming to a halt as they reached the corridor.

"Really? You sorry! The world must be coming to an end." Mir replied smiling.

"Haha, very funny." Dearka pulled her into his grasp and held her tightly. Recovering from shock she returned the hug. She loved the way he squeezed her, as if it was the last time they would hug or as if they had been separated and this was the first time they saw each other in years. It was tight, strong, and comforting. She couldn't help it as the tears that threatened her earlier this night finally made their way out. Dearka stroked her head as she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He kept repeating in her ear. Mir couldn't hold it in any more, she started laughing. "What?" Dearka said loosening his grip but still holding her.

"You're tickling me." She replied. "Your breath on my neck tickles." Dearka smiled but didn't let her go. "I'm sorry for making it hell for you." Dearka said looking down.

"You know, you weren't the worst part, your parents were." Mir replied with a smile. "Although, Ollie is it, is getting higher in that list too." Mir said making Dearka laugh.

"I like what you did to the dress, by the way. I don't remember if I mentioned it but you look beautiful. I have to say I'm sad to see the puffed sleeves gone." He joked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll see them soon in a certain person's uniform." She replied with a smirk.

"You didn't."

"You said you never looked good in puff sleeves I wanted to see for myself." Mir laughed as he quickly opened the door to their room and rushed to the closet checking his uniforms. "Gotcha." Mir said as she leaned on the doorframe, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Smooth, Mir, real smooth." Dearka said as he sat on the bench by the post of their bed.

"I thought so." Mir replied as she dug out some new pajamas that consisted of a light yellow button-down shirt with baby doll sleeves and matching shorts that were shaped like bloomers. Mir left and Dearka slowly got out of his tux. The door opened to reveal Mir in the pajamas holding the dress in her arms. Dearka stared at her stunned, soaking up the view of her, as he stood there in his boxers. Mir blushed as she walked past him and hung the dress up in the closet. Dearka watched as she made her way to the bed and laid down, covering herself with the blankets.

"I knew you'd come around." Dearka said huskily but still not recovering from shock.

"Don't get any ideas. We're ONLY sleeping, okay?" Mir said warningly as she lay back down. Dearka nodded and put his pajama pants on. It was awkward at first but once Mir fell asleep and turned on her side, she unconsciously laid her hand across his chest. Dearka smiled and put his arm around her as he knew what she would do next. Like clockwork she nuzzled his torso making Dearka smile even more.

"Night, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered to her, drifting into a sound sleep.


	11. Good Morning Sunshine!

Dearka hummed to himself as he felt body warmth on top of him. He rubbed the body's back and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mir." He murmured. _Wait, Mir?_ _Oh, shit._ _How did you get on top of me? _Dearka looked down at the sleeping form on top of him and smiled. _Oh, well. _He put his right hand behind his head as he stroked her back with his right. _So smooth. _Dearka looked down as he heard Miriallia hum and start to stir awake. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked at what, or who she was laying on.

"I thought I told you not to get any ideas!" Mir said moving away from Dearka. Grabbing her pillow she started to smack him.

"Hey…wait…" Dearka tried to say as he was bombarded by the pillow she threw in his face. He leaped and pinned her down with her wrists above her head. "Will you listen to me? I didn't do anything! I woke up and you were on me, so don't go playing the victim honey. Plus, if we had done something last night, first off don't you think one of us would remember it since we weren't drunk and secondly, that if we had we wouldn't be in our pajamas right now."

Miriallia looked sheepishly down and saw that they both were fully clothed in their pajamas. Turning beat red she tried to think of something to say…nothing came to mind.

"If you wanted me to try something you could have just asked." Dearka said silkily as he leaned down closer to her, still pinning her wrists above her head. Miriallia looked up into his eyes as he moved his head down even closer to hers…

"Just kidding!" Dearka said as he laughed and got up. "We don't have time for any of that right now,"

Miriallia looked at him confused and tried to shun the thoughts she had from her mind. _I don't like him. He's such a playboy. A good-looking playboy. No! Miriallia get a hold on yourself. No good will come of this. He's the type to break your heart._

"Earth to Mir." Dearka said waving his hand in front of her face. _I was so close. I could have kissed her and she wouldn't have fought it. That's just it. She wouldn't have fought it. I meant for it to be funny, but now I really do want to kiss her. She looks pissed though. I lost my chance. _

"What?" Mir asked annoyed and coming out of her daze.

The phone started ringing and Dearka picked it up, hoping Mir would calm down.

"Hello?...Oh, hey…where?...Yeah, I know it….I see…No, that's fine, we didn't have anything planned for today…What?...Man, you're kidding, that's tomorrow?...Yeah, yeah, I'll be there…No, we're going to eat now…okay, bye."

"Athrun wants us to meet them at Haven Park." Dearka said to Mir as he got up from the bed.

"I'm not going." Mir said defiantly, laying back down and hiding under the covers.

"Mir." Dearka said tugging softly on the covers. "Mir, I know you hate me and fine, okay, that's fine, but don't take it out on Athrun and Lacus. They actually planned this whole day out. What's more, it's all about things that YOU like." Dearka turned and slid the curtains open. Leaning on the window frame, Dearka looked outside. "Don't prove them right, Mir." He said softly. "I heard what they said about you last night. I mean, although they tried to be discreet words get around very easily. Don't prove all those bastards, who hate you for being a Natural, right. They want to tear you down, but I know that you can fight them off." Dearka turned to see Mir looking at him under the covers. "Ever since we first met I knew you wouldn't take any garbage that people threw at you. Please, don't start now. I'll help you, if you want me to, just don't shut yourself up, because that's what _they_ want."

"What time are we meeting them?" She muttered through the covers.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you Mrs. Muffler. What was that?" Dearka placed his head on the comforter that was around her head.

"What time are we meeting them?" She replied slowly dragging the covers down as he moved his head back up and looked at her.

"At 1030 hours."

"So, in dummy terms that would be 10:30 a.m., right?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah." He replied smiling. "You want to know where they want to take you?" Dearka asked as he walked out onto the balcony and took a seat at the table.

"Sure." Mir said as she followed him to the balcony and took the seat across from him.

"First, it's Haven Park." There was a knock on the door.

"Would you like you breakfast now?" Mrs. Henry asked through the door.

"Yes, Ollie, we're on the balcony." Dearka replied. Mrs. Henry, followed by Sylvia and Karen who were holding the trays, made their way to the balcony. They gently placed the scrambled eggs and rice, pancakes, sausages, fresh baked buns, and fruit salad on the table. Bowing they made their exit.

"Did you see?" Karen whispered to Sylvia. "They're eating breakfast together. I told you Mir didn't hate him."

"Ahem." Mrs. Henry cleared her throat giving them a warning glance. Karen slumped forward, looked back and was wide eyed with shock at the fact that they heard her to, quickly she turned around and bolted for the door.

"I should get started on the laundry." She said passing Mrs. Henry and Sylvia. Once they were gone Dearka and Mir busted out laughing.

"She's right, you know." Mir said when they stopped. "I don't hate you, I just don't like this whole situation and the fact that you're a playboy, and that you tease a lot, or the fact…

"You can stop now." Dearka said deadpan causing Miriallia to laugh. "Just for the record I don't hate you either." Mir hid her rosy cheeks by digging into her pancakes, while Dearka smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Anyways, after Haven Park they planned going to Arena Y Sol beach for the rest of the afternoon. They said they were going to invite others so that later on we could have a bonfire, uh, does that sound alright?" Dearka asked worried when he saw Mir looking at him stupefied.

"They're going through all that trouble for _me?_ Mir asked in disbelief.

"Cutie, it's no trouble at all. Lacus always goes over and beyond to make someone feel better. I mean you did a good job at the whole 'I'm okay, really' façade last night, but you didn't fool me, and no doubt, Lacus could tell that you weren't feeling too comfortable either. She's very perceptive." Dearka replied conversationally. "So it's not hard to see why she wants you to have fun today."

"Here I thought I did exceptionally well." Mir said more to herself than to him.

"You were brave last night." Dearka said firmly. "Don't feel bad, because you really did wonderful last night; better than I did. You should relish the fact that you didn't give in to anyone's comments, make a scene, or mope last night. You put on a brave face and grabbed the bull by the balls." Dearka said causing Miriallia to laugh hard.

"The bull's ball?" Miriallia asked laughing he joined in_. I swear I will always make you laugh, cutie._

"I call it as I see it. You showed my parents up by not letting them get to you about the dress or about dancing with me. In all honestly, I take pride in that you were the most beautiful woman in that room last night." Dearka said with a genuine smile on his face, causing Mir to blush.


	12. Haven Park

"Hey, Dearka, over here!" Dearka and Mir turned at the voice of Athrun calling them over. They just arrived at Haven Park and Mir was mesmerized by how beautiful it was. The fresh air felt so good; she smiled to herself. She felt like running all over the place, till she couldn't run anymore.

"Hello, Miriallia, how are you doing today?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. This park is beautiful! I can't believe how beautiful it is." Mir said excitedly, hardly able to contain her joy.

"I'm so glad you like it." Lacus replied clapping her hands joyfully. "Athrun and I hoped that you would enjoy it here. If we walk this way it will take us to the merchant booths, and if we go that way it will take us around the whole park."

"Ending at the merchant booths?" Mir asked.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"I would really like to go all the way around, but if that's too much for you guys we could meet up." Mir suggested.

"A walk sounds good." Athrun replied giving her a smile.

As they walked, Lacus and Mir walked in front enjoying the scenery and pointing out different things. Dearka and Athrun walked behind them talking about tomorrow's meeting.

"So, how are you enjoying the Plants?" Lacus asked.

"To be honest this is the first time that I really got to see anything, except when we were driving to and from the wedding. I've been busy at home, trying to learn how things are done." Miriallia replied conversationally.

"Well, there are many enjoyable things to do here. If you every feel like you want to get out just give me a call." Lacus said friendly.

"I hate to be forward, but aren't you an amazing pop star here on the Plants? Don't you have to be careful as well as take responsibility for you work?"

"Oh, yes, but it's really not bothersome to me. I enjoy meeting the fans and there is always some with me, even Haro accompanies me." Lacus said smiling.

"Haro…Haro." The pink-faced ball said.

"Oh, that's…great." Miriallia said looking at the ball.

"Is something the matter?" Lacus asked as Mir tried to slow her pace.

"No, I just feel like running. Weird, huh?" Mir said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's not weird at all. Why don't you?" Lacus looked at Mir with a smile. "I'm not much of a runner, but you can go."

"Really? You don't mind?" Mir asked practically jumping up and down.

"No. Go ahead."

Mir started to sprint, as Lacus informed the confused gentlemen what Mir wanted. After a few minutes, she started to jog. _This feels so good!_ She started picking up the pace, enjoying the lush greenery, tall trees, and the lake. When she got to the bridge that took you to the other side of the lake she slowed down. Focusing on her breathing she walked on the bridge and leaned on the railing, watching the lake underneath her. She smiled as a gust of wind blew through her hair.

"That's _her._" Mir heard someone say. "She's the one Dearka _had_ to marry." Mir saw in her peripheral Lunamaria and the first girl she tried to befriend walk on the bridge.

"You know she tried to talk to me." The other girl said. "As if, _I_ would ever talk to _her._"

"Shiho, I can't believe she would even have the courage to do that. You know those _naturals_ are as weak as they come."

"Oh, I know." Shiho answered as they passed Mir, glaring at her. Their murmurings finally faded out as they walked out of hearing distance.

Mir leaned her chin on her hands keeping her eyes on the lake. She shuddered at their comments.

"Having fun?" Dearka asked as he came up beside her and placed his hands on the railing.

"Yeah." Mir responded with a smile. Without warning Dearka pulled Mir into his chest and hugged her.

"Don't listen to them, you're not weak." Dearka said as he tightened his hold.

"Thanks, Dearka, but they were also speaking the truth. I am the 'one' you 'had to marry.'" Mir said.

"You're not _so_ bad, cutie. I think I'll live." Dearka said laughing as he let her go.

"Please, you would bolt the doors to keep me from leaving you alone, with your pathetic self." Mir teased. "Where are Athrun and Lacus?"

"They're coming." He said as he leaned his back on the railing. "You really can run!"

"Than…wait, were you following me?" Mir asked.

"I couldn't just let you run by yourself. Plus, we didn't establish any place of meeting." Dearka replied in his defense.

"Well, let's see if you can keep up." Mir said daringly as she took off laughing; passing Lunamaria and Shiho.

"Ladies." Dearka said as he laughed running after her. When they had reached the market place, Dearka reached out and took hold of Mir's arm. "Caught you."

"Be…cause…I let…you." Mir said trying to catch her breath.

"Sure." He replied sarcastically; his breathing normal. "You want something to drink?"

"Wa..ter...wo..uld...be gre...at." They sat on a stone wall waiting for Athrun and Lacus.

"So, aside from music, what do you enjoy?" Dearka asked.

"Oh, let's see, I like lots of things. I mean, I'm pretty open when it comes to activities. I would have to say that my all time favorite things to do, is to play baseball and read, as you probably already guessed from the box you opened." Mir replied.

"I have to admit, though, I was still surprised to see the baseball glove."

"There you are." Lacus said as she and Athrun walked toward them. "Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yes, it was fun watching Dearka try to keep up." Mir replied teasingly causing them to laugh.

As they walked through the market place they would stop a various booths and look at what they sold. In the end, Lacus bought a set of hair accessories, Athrun a magazine of self-built mechanisms, and Dearka a couple of albums. Mir stopped at one stand and looked at a halter dress that had caught her eye. It wasn't girly but it wasn't plain either. It was blue and fitted till the waistline and then flowed into an A-line skirt. In the front were it dipped down a little, was a small with bow. The halter straps were white, as was the fringe of the skirt.

"Do you want that?" Dearka asked as he came up behind her.

"I…" She blushed as she looked down. She only had her Orb bank card.

"What size are you?" Dearka asked nonchalantly.

"As if I would say."

"Mir, come on. Let me buy this for you." Dearka said as he stood in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

"Ah, no, that's okay." Mir said embarrassed.

"Please." He said huskily as he raised her chin to look at him. Mir barely remembered how to breathe as they stood there.

"Thanks." She said as she as they came out of the store.

"No problem, princess." Dearka replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel sort of bad. I heard you tell Lacus this was your first time out and about on the Plant and the fact that we still have to get your Driver's ID and a bank card made me think how I haven't been paying attention to you." Dearka said as they walked slowly getting closer to Athrun and Lacus.

"Look, why don't we start fresh? Okay. No more blaming things on external circumstances."

"Huh?"

"I mean, why don't we just focus on what we need to do and not worry about the past?" Miriallia said conversationally.

"I mean, what's done is done and we both have done things towards the other that we wish we could take back. You more so than me, but who's counting?" Miriallia said with a playful smile.

"Hey, I resent that." Dearka said returning the smile. "But it sounds good to me." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but we're not there yet, dummy." Miriallia said as she squirmed out of his grasp and caught up to Lacus and Athrun.

"Darn." Dearka said with a shrug as he followed her.


	13. Arena y Sol

Once they finished at Haven Park, they followed Athrun and Lacus to a convenient store to buy supplies for the bonfire and headed to Arena y Sol beach. They then separated and went to change into their bathing suits. Athrun and Dearka were the first ones done, so they started to set up the spot that they would have the bonfire at. Lacus and Mir came out after a while. Lacus pinned her hair up with a few strands hanging loosely and had on a purple, pink polka dot bikini. Dearka was fumbling with the volleyball net and realized that Athrun stopped helping him.

"You know I could use some help." He said turning to Athrun who was kissing Lacus. "Never mind." He murmured.

He started tying the strings to the post, when someone did the same with the other side. He looked and saw Mir wearing a pink 50's style one-piece halter bathing suit. He watched as Mir finished tying the lower strings, transfixed in his spot taking in the sight of her. Her legs looked so smooth and although he would have loved to see her in a bikini, this bathing suit flattered her, showing off her curves. Mir struggled to reach the strings higher up, when she felt someone behind her. Mir knew it was him before she saw his arms come around her and tie the strings.

"Thanks, I was having a bit of trouble." She said as she turned to look at him. His amethyst eyes shined as he looked at her with desire. Mir smiled nervously and turned to look away. Instead she started staring at his legs and her eyes kept traveling upwards. Taking in the beautiful view of his shaped abdomen, bare chest, strong arms, and a neck she yearned to kiss at that moment. She timidly looked at his lips and back into his eyes.

"Liking what you see?" He said to her in a gruff voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Look there's the others." Lacus said, breaking their staring contest. Mir looked around Dearka to see who Lacus was speaking of. She recognized Yzak, but with him was another man with green hair and the same pig-tailed girl from last night. She whipped her head back to where it was, so that Dearka could conceal her. She looked at him but he was looking to the side and she couldn't help noting that he looked worried.

"Hey." They replied as they reached the group, setting down their belongings and food.

"Oh, Miriallia, this is Meyrin and Nicol." Lacus said introducing them. Everyone, held their breath to see what Mir or Meyrin would do at the introduction. Mir looked at the girl who seemed to look nervous.

"Hi, we weren't properly introduced last night. I saw you with Lunamaria. Are you two sisters?" Mir greeted with a smile as she offered her hand to Meyrin.

"Uh, yeah, she's my older sister." Meyrin said timidly as she shook Mir's hand.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you were able to make it." Mir said never looking away from Meyrin. I can do this. Mir looked at what Meyrin was holding. "You brought a stereo!" Mir said getting excited.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without some music." Meyrin replied looking at little more relaxed. Mir, Meyrin, Lacus, and Nicol started talking about who they liked and what type of music they prefer.

"You had to invite Meyrin?" Dearka whispered to Athrun.

"Nicol wanted to bring her. You know he's had a crush on her for a while." Athrun replied shrugging.

"He's just worried because he was flirting with her last night." Yzak said accusingly.

"Dearka." Athrun warned.

"Hey, I wasn't going to do anything." Dearka saw the looks on their faces as if they didn't believe him. "Seriously, I wasn't. I was mad but I wasn't going to do anything." Dearka said raising his hands.

"Good, because I already warned her to stay away from you." Yzak said seriously. Dearka looked at Yzak as he headed over to get a beer.

"Mir's really nice, Dearka. I know that it was an arranged marriage, but she is your wife now." Athrun said in low voice.

"I know, but I swear I wasn't going to do anything with Meyrin." Dearka said, getting irritated that they didn't believe him. "I know you guys think I'm a low-life, but I wouldn't do that to Mir." Athrun looked at Dearka when he said that. He had such sincerity in his voice, Athrun patted his shoulder.

"So, whose up for a game?" Athrun called as he picked up the volley ball. Everyone, except Lacus, played. The teams were Athrun, Nicol, and Meyrin against Mir, Dearka, and Yzak. Everyone was having a good time.

"I'm done." Mir said laughing as she sat down next to Lacus.

"WHAT!" Yzak and Dearka shrieked.

"We're going to let them win?" Dearka whined.

"They already won by three games." Mir replied laughing. Meyrin stepped out of the game, as the boys continued to play.

"I'm really sorry about my behavior last night." Meyrin said softly as she looked at Mir ashamed.

"You really like him don't you?" Mir asked as she handed to a shocked Meyrin a bottled water.

"How'd you know?" Meyrin asked timidly.

"It's obvious." Mir replied, but not conveying any of her emotions.

"I liked the attention more than anything. I don't really have the guts to put myself out there on the line like my sister. She says what she feels, but I, I've always had trouble in the limelight." Meyrin confessed. "He has a way of making a girl feel special."

"I think I'm going to walk for a bit." Mir said suddenly. She started walking as Lacus and Meyrin watched.

"Did I say something wrong?" Meyrin asked surprised.

"I don't think she knows what to make of Dearka, yet." Lacus replied.

"Dearka, are you playing?" Yzak yelled at Dearka who stood watching Mir walk away.

"No, I'm out." He called as he started following Mir.

"Hey, Dearka." Meyrin called running after him.

"What, Meyrin?" Dearka asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that I really like her." Meyrin said quietly. "So, don't screw it up!" Meyrin said walking away from Dearka and back to the group. "I'll play, Yzak."

"Thanks, Meyrin." Dearka said smiling as he continued to walk after Mir.

Mir sat down close to the ocean, letting her feet get wet as the waves came to and fro. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dearka commented sitting next to her.

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Dearka asked after a while.

"Are all the girls in love with you?" Mir asked without any emotion.

"Not all the girls." Dearka teased, waiting for Mir to come back with a comment, but she never did. "I don't know what Meyrin told you…"

"She told me you have a way of making girls feel special." Mir said still looking at the ocean. "So, are you just using your charm on me?"

"I don't know." Dearka replied seriously. "I like to tease you, but I honestly do want to know more about you. It's not like we got to know each other when the arrangements were being made. We were supposed to be dating but we hardly spoke to one another. As I see you struggle to adjust to your new life, I can't help admire you." Dearka said honestly.

"So, you and Meyrin…"

"Are just friends." Dearka finished. "What about you? Didn't you have someone that you flirted with back home?" Mir looked at Dearka at the sudden turn the conversation was taking. "Mir, am I a saint? No. Have I been with other girls? Yes, but that doesn't matter now. I know people don't believe me, but I honor my promises, even if I don't agree with them." They remained silent for a while, listening to the ocean waves as they crashed against the rocks.

"Tolle." Mir said.

"Tolle?"

"He was a boy I liked back in Orb, but he already had a girlfriend." Mir said. "Plus, my parents were strict about me dating. They tried to set me up with these well-to-do schmucks but I just ignored them. So, they stopped setting me up and I just hung out with my friends, most of the time. No matter who I liked or had a crush on, there was always some flaw that my parents would find that would prevent me from going out with them."

"Wait…so you never went out on a date?" Dearka asked.

"I went out on dates but they were with the guys my parents approved of." Mir said starting to get conversational. "You know, if only they knew how they would try to push themselves on me when they weren't looking." Mir shuddered in disgust, receiving a look of kill on Dearka's face. "Don't worry, they didn't get far until they meet my fists of fury." Mir replied showing off her arms. "There really was no way around them, my parents that is, so I just hung out with friends, and then you came into the picture."

"Sorry." Dearka replied.

"The fact that they couldn't find one single fault and didn't listen at all to me, made me so mad that I wanted to hate you."

"But you couldn't resist." Dearka teased, earning a smack on the arm from Mir. "Wait…so you haven't been with any other guy." Mir blushed and shook her head no. "So…"

"Shut up, Dearka." Mir warned.

"You're…"

"Shut Up, Dearka." Mir warned again.

"A virgin?" Dearka asked stupefied.

"I said SHUT UP DEARKA." Mir said as she hit him in the arm and ran into the ocean. Dearka got up and followed her. Grabbing her arm he turned her around, the water just above his waistline and her chest. "Let go!" She cried out embarrassed, he let go.

"You know, princess, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Dearka replied coolly. "I like the fact that no boy has ever claimed you."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I feel hearing you say you've been with other girls?" Mir asked him.

"Pretty shitty, I suppose." Dearka answered. "You have to know that it was in the past, though. It' not part of my future…our future." Mir looked at him earnestly, trying to see if he was telling the truth. His cool amethyst eyes looked seriously into her pleading teal eyes. He pulled her near to him and hugged her. "So, the fact that we're talking and spent the day together…I would consider this officially our first date."

"Boy, do we have it backwards?" Mir said laughing, getting Dearka to laugh too. She splashed him with water and swam away. He followed and pulled her under the water. They kept playing while they were joined with the rest of the party, except Yzak. Dearka made his way to the shore where Yzak was.

"Come on, don't you want to get in?" Dearka asked.

"No." Yzak replied seriously.

"Too bad." Dearka replied as Athrun ran up and helped Dearka pick up a kicking and cursing Yzak. They threw him in and everyone laughed. As Yzak stood up Mir came up to him.

"Nice of you to join us." She said tackling him and pulling him under water. Dearka laughed as the rest of the group stared shocked. No girl had ever attempted to tackle Yzak. Yzak got up as Mir swim away. Everyone was laughing as he pulled her back to him, grabbing her leg and pushing her under water.

"Hey, don't do that to my girl." Dearka replied laughing as he jumped on Yzak.

"That's it!" Yzak yelled going after them, leaving the rest of the group laughing as they watched them.


	14. Unusual Meeting Duet

Dearka woke up next to a sleeping Mir. He looked at her as she softly tugged on his shirt, like a little girl to a teddy bear. He sighed happily thinking about yesterday. It was a lot of fun and they both enjoyed the outing. When they arrived home, Mir let him sleep with her, but only sleep. He didn't mind as much as he thought he would have. After learning that she was still a virgin he was very careful. He remembered his first time and knew he wanted Mir's to be special, unlike his was. After a few minutes he decided he'd better get up and ready for work. He stealthily got up and went to the bathroom to change into his uniform. When he came out, Mir was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes awake.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"0620." He answered with a sly smile.

"Why can't you just say…" Mir thought about it and continued. "It's 6:20 a.m.?" She asked.

"Where's the fun in that? You should learn this stuff." Dearka said trying to be serious.

"Aye-aye, captain'." She said imitating a Zaft solute.

"Yeah, we need to work on that." He said slyly, receiving a pillow being thrown at his head. "You should go back to sleep." He said getting his shoes on.

"Naw, I already told you I have difficult time sleeping." She said as she got up and put his robe on, since she couldn't find hers. He looked at her in admiration as she wore it.

_Things are finally starting to get better_. He thought to himself and smiled.

"Well, I'm off." He said leaving, then he turned to her. "Aren't you going to wish me luck or kiss me goodbye like a dutiful wife?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Mir glared at him with a blush rising to her cheeks and threw another pillow, but he caught it. "The first one's free." He said as he laughed and turned to leave.

"Finally, things are starting to get better." She whispered softly to herself as she hugged his robe around her.

(At Zaft Base)

"Dearka, over here." Athrun called out. Nicol was already with him and Dearka joined them.

"Where's Yzak?" Dearka asked surprised not to see his friend.

"I'm right here." Yzak answered as he entered the meeting room.

"So, what's the meeting about this time?" Dearka said reclining in the chair and putting his hands behind his head, showing that he was already getting bored. "The last few meetings have been nothing but this is how you do this and that…blah, blah, blah."

"That blah, blah, blah, can save your life in battle!" Yzak retorted angrily. Dearka throw his hands up in surrender mode and looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, the way things are going, we don't really need to know it. I mean the peace treaties have already been put in place, signed, and cleared. It will be a while before a war breaks out again." Dearka said.

"Let's hope so." Nicol responded.

More soldiers started to enter and take their seats. At precisely 0900 hours, Chairman Clyne entered the room.

"Man has impeccable timing." Dearka said softly to Yzak.

"Shhh." Yzak retorted, Dearka made a face and paid attention.

"I'm glad you were all able to make it. First, let me say that this is in Orb's hands, but if anyone has any leads or wants to volunteer to help, they may. Second, this is a matter that must remain confidential and not be discussed outside this room or with people not in this room. Third, we need to remain calm and think about this problem objectively." Chairman Clyne started, causing everyone in attendance to sit straighter and listen more attentively.

(Back at the house)

Mir was writing Kira about the Plants and how her day was yesterday. She enclosed in the packet a copy of the magazine Athrun bought, because she knew he would enjoy it and it was an issue that couldn't be found on Earth. There was a knock on the drawing room door.

"Enter." She said smiling at her response and wondering what Mrs. Henry would think about it.

"Mrs. Elsman, um, Mrs. Elsman is here to see you. That is Mrs. Tad Elsman is here to see you. This is to say, Mrs. Mari Elsman is here, wanting to speak with you. Which could…" Karen fumbled with her words due to nerves. Mari Elsman was just as intimidating as Tad Elsman and a force to be reckoned with. Mir sighed and nodded her head.

"Breath, Karen, show her in." Mir looked at Karen who had now turned white as snow. "Fine. Get tea and some cakes maybe that will put her in a jolly mood." She whispered to Karen as she stepped out into the main hall. "Hello, Mrs. Elsman. I wasn't expecting any company won't you come in?" Mir tried to keep a civil tongue but the way Mari glared at her with such contempt was causing Mir to boil in anger. _Breath._

"I want you to give us grandkids." Mari stated as she entered the drawing room but too disgusted by the company to take a seat. "Grant it, they should be boys. I wonder how your chromosomes are." Mari wondered out loud to a shocked Mir. Mari looked at her up and down. "You need to wear better dresses when you're in the house. A skirt and blouse aren't efficient. I suppose I can take you to my seamstress." Mari said turning to leave. "Remember that your sole purpose is to be our son's wife and a mother to his children. Although, once you give birth we'll take it from there, naturally. Since you wouldn't know the first thing about raising coordinator children. They are uniquely different then Naturals and need more attentiveness." Mari said finally, as if it was her decision. Mir was so embarrassed, shocked, and angry at the remarks of this woman she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"IF we decide to have children it's no business of yours. How WE raise it is up to US and not you. You think I would give up my children to strangers just because their coordinators and that I can't handle them? You better get used to the idea that this is OUR marriage and OUR decision, not YOURS or YOUR HUSBAND'S! Furthermore, I don't care if the child is natural, coordinator, blue, green, or comes out with one eye and antennas. It's our child and WE will raise it. All children need our love, attention, discipline, and care. Even I, a lowly, disgusting natural am capable of that. Hell, I'd probably do a better job at it then you did." Mir shouted out at Mari, all calmness and breathing evenly forgotten. Mari slapped Mir on the face.

"How dare you speak to me in that way." She replied. "Tad! Tad!"

"Oh shit." Mir muttered as she realized that Tad must have been in the study_. Damn it Karen why didn't you tell me they were both here?_ Tad entered the room calmly and looked at Mir's swelled up cheek.

"Is there a problem?" Tad asked mockingly to Mir.

"No problem sir, I treated your wife the same way she treated me and she couldn't handle it." Mir said composing herself, as Karen entered shakily setting the tea tray down and quickly leaving. "I suggest if you want to come in this house again, you give me the proper respect you damn well expect of yourselves, otherwise don't come." Mir said trying to breathe as she looked at them straight in the eyes. "I don't apologize for what I said, but I do apologize for raising my voice. Our marriage life is ours, neither yours nor my parents life, but ours, and as such, we will make decisions about children, when to have them, and how to raise them. We might need some advice from time-to-time, but the final decision will be made by us. No doubt you can understand that having raised a son." Mir said becoming more relaxed. "I also apologize for what I said about how you raised your son. You both, actually did a wonderful job with him."

"Actually?" Tad replied waiting for clarification. "You mean for Coordinators?"

"No, I mean as parents." Mir replied, as Tad stared at her, while Mari overcame the shock of a compliment. "We all know you hate me. I'm a Natural and you feel I'm not good enough for your only son, however, it was you two and my parents that decided this marriage should take place, and we had to deal with it. Not being listened to, not given any consideration about what we wanted. We simply had to accept it and go along with it. Has it been easy? No, I still don't feel like I have a home, not here, not even back on Orb. I feel misplaced in this world. Was your marriage arranged? Did you have to deal with this? I don't know, but I feel like no matter what I do no one will be proud of me."

"No one?" Dearka said as he entered the room, catching everyone by surprise. "I'm already proud of what you had to endure, I'm only sorry that they're to blame for part of it." Dearka said standing across from Mir. "I think you should go now." Dearka said turning to his parents. "Don't you?"

"How dare you speak to us like that." Tad said angrily at Dearka, but Dearka stood in front of Mir, protectively.

"How dare you speak to my wife the way you have ever since we've been married. She's right, we do need to put our foot down. Enough is enough, dad. You can't control me anymore."

"As if I ever did have control. You always disobeyed me." Tad replied.

"Sorry for being such a disappointment." Dearka replied. "Believe me when I say that is only a glimpse of what I feel toward you and how you have acted all these years. You never cared about me. All you did was tell me what to do in order to make you look good. I'm done and you obviously know where my wife stands on the topic." Dearka said firmly.

"I'm…" Mari started but Tad shook his head and they turned to leave.

"I don't hate you." Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything she had to go through. "Just like I don't hate my parents for making me get married to Dearka. I disliked the fact that you wouldn't listen to us and that you assume that just because it's an arranged marriage that you will forever decide how our marriage will be like, but I don't hate you and believe me when I say the same goes for my parents." Mir said with a sad smile on her lips. "I would hate it if Dearka, tried to get me to hate them, or if I tried to get him to hate you. We could have stopped the wedding by being dramatic and suffering the consequences but we didn't have the courage to do that, at least I didn't. If we don't put our foot down now, then you will always be controlling our lives and our anger toward you, or my parents, would just increase and that wouldn't be healthy for any of us." They turned to leave as Dearka stood behind Mir and wrapped his arms around her.

"My wife has spoken." He said smiling. "I completely agree with her. I don't know what the fight, meeting, or whatever you want to call it was about but it's our marriage and we can't let anyone dictate how it should be."

"Mari?" Mir asked having enough courage to call her by her first name. "I would still like it if you took me to your seamstress when you have the time. I don't want to put the Elsman name to shame by not having the proper clothes for being around the house. I still think it's odd, and at times uncomfortable to have to wear a dress all day while you're at home, but if that's the custom here than I'll do it." Mir said trying to come to a peace treaty with his parents. _This is torture! Suck it up, Miriallia Haw...no...Miriallia Elsman._

Mari nodded in acknowledgement as Tad and her left and for the first time without anything to say.

"Good job, princess." Dearka said as he nuzzled her ear with his nose. She squirmed, turning read and getting out of his grasp.

"That tickles." Mir said laughing. "So, odd scene to come home to?"

"Very." Dearka said in agreement. "Very entertaining to see them squirm. I believe you are now my goddess of salvation."

"Haha." Mir said sarcastically.

"So, what was it about?" He said as he took a seat on an armchair. Mir started to blush.

"Nothing in particular," She replied, but he knew it had to be something because she was turning red like a tomato.

"Hmmm. I could have sworn that I thought it would be something about us and our sexual life or, rather, non-sexual life." Dearka teased with a smooth voice. Mir turned to him, completely red and completely mad.

"Did you…?"

"Of course not. It's not a proud moment to say: 'Oh, yeah, by the way, I still haven't had sex with my wife.'" Mir turned away embarrassed as he got up and walked toward her. Standing behind her again and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry Mir; this will be our little secret. I don't want you to feel like you have to give yourself to me. I want you to want me, like I know you would want me to want you. So, don't worry about it." He released her and turned her around. "So, what was it about?"

"Children."

"Oh. Uh, you want children?" Dearka asked.

"Not right now, but maybe later." Mir said softly looking down.

"Later sounds good." Dearka said nonchalantly. "I take it they want them now," Mir nodded and he tussled her hair. "Don't worry about it, like you said it's up to us. So they can wait, they have nothing better to do." Mir laughed.

"So, how was the meeting today?" Mir said wanting to change the topic.

"Interesting, but I can't talk about it." Dearka said looking away seriously.

"What's wrong? Is it another war?" Mir asked getting nervous.

"No! It's not that, but the rest of the guys are volunteering for the case…" Dearka said.

"And you want to go?" Mir asked.

"Yes, but maybe next time." Dearka said. "There's already a lot to deal with here, not that I have to deal with you, but we just got married and don't really know each other. I don't think it's right to leave you alone in a 'foreign land by yourself.'" He said spookily, making her laugh. "It's a short trip so the guys won't be gone long, but Mir next time they go, I will go with them." Mir nodded, understanding.

"It is your job." Mir replied.

"Not just that, but they're my friends and we've always had each other's back." Dearka replied.

"That's fine, just be careful when you do go to…well, wherever." Mir said.

"Aye-aye, captain." Dearka answered giving her an Orb salute, which they both laughed at.


	15. Truth, Lies, & Diaries

The weeks started to fly by and Dearka and Mir were still getting used to each other but the fights had been down to an all time low, considering their rocky beginning. It had been two week since their parents had come and spoken to them, or rather, to Mir about children. His friends were on a mission on Orb and Mir was adapting to their new home. As a gift, he told her that they could re-decorate the house and trade the furniture for whatever they wanted. Mir was ecstatic as she, Lacus, and Meyrin would go over details of each room. Mir would show Dearka what they had come up with and she would ask him what he thought of it. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, which was a blessing.

"Mir?" Dearka asked as he sat on the bed waiting for Mir to come out of the bathroom. He had to admit that this was becoming his favorite time of day, waiting for Mir to come out of the bathroom in her cute pajamas. He was already in his pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yeah?" She asked through the bathroom door.

"Uh, I have something to ask you." Dearka said not knowing where to start.

"What is it?" Mir asked as she came out of the bathroom looking at him curiously. She was in a lavender spaghetti strap tank-top and shorts. He looked away from her and tried to focus his thoughts.

"Do you really think I'm nothing?" He asked somberly. Mir looked at him confused then looked at the boxes she was walking around to get to her side of the bed. Realization hit her.

"You read my diary?" She shrieked throwing a pillow at him. "How could you?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you honestly think of me as nothing?" He asked letting the pillow hit him and not moving. His back to her as she stood on her side of the bed.

"What else did you read?"

"That you thought that my home was an 'empty-falsehood-imitation-of-earth' that was 'crushing the life out of you.'" He replied; the words made Mir's heart melt.

"I did write that, didn't I?" Mir asked ashamed. "Do you want to know something? That's not my real diary." Dearka turned and looked at her confused. He watched as Mir headed to the door and left their room. He got up and followed her down to the drawing room. When she reached the desk, she unlocked it and laid the table part down. Opening a hidden compartment she extracted a small book. "This is my real diary."

Dearka looked at her stumped for words.

"Than what the hell was the other one for?" He asked getting angry.

"When I was mad I would write in that one. I didn't know how to express my feelings to any one and my parents wouldn't listen, so everything would just come out in my writing." Mir looked down ashamed. "I did think you were nothing before I met you. After I met you I thought that you were a creep. I thought that you were just like the other boys that my parents had tried to set me up with. As for my view on the Plants, obviously I was demented. I wrote that after the wedding, when I was learning how to do all my wifely chores, which I have to add, is no walk in the park. I felt alone and you and I weren't talking then. It's hard to believe that we even got this far in two weeks. You showed me what an idiot I was for having written down such a closed-minded insult and before Lacus and Athrun took us out, you never once asked if I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, to get out of the house."

"You could have just asked." Dearka replied.

"I thought that you hated me. When you would get home you would lock yourself away in the study and we wouldn't speak during dinner, I was afraid to ask you." Mir responded. Dearka looked at her shocked. "Dearka, a lot of what I wrote in that diary was a bunch of lies, though. One question that I have is why did you read it?"

"I wanted to get to know you, the real you." Dearka replied softly.

"You could have just asked." Mir mimicked with a smile, getting Dearka to smile. "That's not the real me Dearka, this is." She emphasized the diary she was holding. She closed the desk and started to go back to their room. She held her diary close to her as he followed her. "What else did you read?"

"Everything." Dearka replied.

"Here." Mir handed him her diary. "You need to read this." She sat in an armchair by the lit fireplace in their room and he sat on the other one across from her. Mir glazed at the fire as she waited for him to read it. _This is so embarrassing. Now he'll know everything. Somehow, though, I don't mind. He's been trying so hard to make me feel comfortable since the day of the ball. I don't give him enough credit; its better that he reads it so that there are no secrets between us._ Mir thought to herself watching the flames and embers of the fire.

Dearka started reading it, he was about to ask Mir a question, but when he looked up she looked shy and embarrassed as she looked at the fire. _She looks beautiful._ Dearka thought as he looked back at the book and continued reading. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Everything from even before they met was written in this book. Her feelings for Tolle, stuff about her parents (both good and bad), days that she spent with her friends, and when she first met him. It took him by surprise that he had to read it again. As he kept reading about their time together and what she felt, he couldn't grasp it. _Ever since we met, she thought I was handsome. Her feelings toward me grew and she didn't know how she felt about that. Although she wouldn't talk to me that much, what she did say was the truth. _Dearka was astounded because he saw himself through her eyes and through them he was wonderful. _If only I could show her how amazing she is to me._ Dearka thought as he continued to read about the ugly wedding dress.

"Mir"? Dearka asked softly, gently shaking her awake.

"Did you finish?" Mir asked stretching; Dearka sat back down and leaned on his knees looking at the fire.

"Yes, I finished. I knew you thought I was hot." He teased causing her to blush but before she could respond he continued. "I can't believe you noticed such small things."

"Huh?"

"Like when I kept you from falling when we were at the Opera House in Orb or when I re-zipped your dress so that it wouldn't fall at the party in Cagalli's house. Why does that mean so much?"

"Because the guys my parents set me up with tried to use charm on me, like you do. If they had seen my zipper start to come undone they wouldn't have tried to re-zip it without anyone noticing, they would have tried to take advantage of me. If they saw me falling they would let me fall because I wouldn't give them the time of day. Need I point out that those were Naturals as well? Now here comes this dashing Coordinator and he does the complete opposite of them, it just left a good impression on me."

"You really wanted to come here?" Dearka asked trying to organize his questions. "Just to get away from your parents?"

"It sounds wrong, doesn't it, but I felt caged. Yes, when I first moved here I felt trapped, but it wasn't the same. My parents love me, don't get me wrong. It's the same as your relationship with your parents. We know they love us but at the same time they do things that make us question it, such as this marriage. I always wanted to come to the Plants though. I wanted to see what it was like."

"And the reason you were cold to me?" Dearka asked.

"You know the answer. It's there in the diary." Mir said not wanting to answer any more questions.

"I want to hear you say it." Dearka replied smoothly.

"I already knew I was attracted to you physically, but if I started giving you the time of day, I was afraid it wouldn't just be physically that it would be emotionally as well." Mir replied blushing and refusing to look at him. She got up and walked to the box that had her other diary. She went back and tossed it in the fire, looking down at the flames. Dearka got up and stood behind her throwing her other diary in the flames.

"Mir, we need to talk to each other. I don't want to have to read a book in order to know what my wife is thinking. I want you to come and talk to me. Did you know that I hated you before I knew you?" He said looking down at her and locking her eyes with his. "For the exact same reason that you thought I was nothing. When I saw you enter the study at your parent's house, though, I thought you were the cutest Natural I'd ever seen. I love watching you blush and get flustered at what I say to you, mainly because if it was any other girl, they would just flirt back or throw themselves at me. The fact that you didn't do that earned my respect for you. Who wants a flirty wife who just throws themselves at people for saying charming things? At the same time Mir, after a while what I would tell you became true. When I complimented you, it was because I really thought that." Dearka pushed a strand of Mir's hair behind her ear and started caressing her cheeks. "I look at you Mir and it feels like my heart stops beating. What's more, whenever I have to make a decision, I always think what would make you happy. You're right that I wasn't mad at the arrangement, because after I met you and we spent some time together, even if it wasn't the greatest time, I thought if I get to have you that it wouldn't be the worst thing in my life. I could live with the fact that you were my wife, I actually enjoyed the thought. You can even ask Yzak."

"You told Yzak!" Mir said shocked.

"Yeah, he and I are really close and he would say comments about the little Natural that I had to marry and sometimes I'd laugh but more and more I started defending you." Dearka let out a deep laugh as continued caressing her cheek with his hand and then placing his hand under her chin he lifted her face up higher he and said huskily, "I think you won him over at the ball. Yzak hardly dances with anyone but you managed to get him to dance. Honestly, are you starting to have feelings for him?" Mir looked at him shocked and tugged her face out of his hand.

"No! How could you say that?" Mir replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm starting to like Yzak more and more but not intimately like I like you." Mir gasped as the words slipped out and covered her mouth. Dearka looked at her shocked at the words she uttered to him. Mir turned away embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Mir. I'm glad you're starting to feel the same way that I do about you." Dearka said as he wrapped his arms around Mir.

"How long have you actually liked me?" She asked shocked.

"Let's just say that when I said my vows to you and told you I would keep them it wasn't to make my parents happy, it was because I really do love you. I've seen the mean, angry, hurtful sides of you and I still fell for you. I just thought that since I'd seen those parts it would only be a matter of time till I got to see your caring side and lo and behold in the last couple of weeks I got see a strong, loving, and fun side of you." He said into her ear, feeling her shake and the goose bumps on her arms he let go of her.

"Dearka?" Before he could respond she lunged forward and placed her lips on his. Dearka wrapped his arms around her again. Mir opened her eyes as she kissed him and was startled to see his lust-filled amethyst eyes looking at her. He tightened his arms around her torso causing their bodies to be so close that not even air could pass between them.


	16. One Came Back

Dearka hummed to himself feeling Miriallia's naked body lying slightly on top of his. He starts moving his fingers softly in circles on her back. He remembered last night's events and couldn't help but smile as he remembered her every reaction.

"Hmmm?" Miriallia hummed as she started to stir awake. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Good morning to you too." Dearka said smiling as he watched her roll on her side. He went on his side and propped his head on his hand. He kept his other hand around Miriallia's waist.

"Morning." She uttered softly still dozing in and out of sleep.

"It is 0700 hours." Dearka replied as he nuzzled her neck causing her to shudder. "You okay?"

"Mmmm." Was Miriallia's response as she covered her face with the blankets, hiding her blushing face.

"Hey, what ya' doin'?" He asked as he went under the covers as well.

"Nothing." Miriallia said embarrassed, as Dearka tried to uncover her face. _What did I do? I'm not a virgin no more! Do I regret it? No! Dearka was so gentle, which took me by surprise. I don't regret anything of last night, but what if he didn't enjoy it? What if I did something wrong? What if he hated it and is just trying to be nice? _Miriallia thought as she buried herself further into the covers.

"You regret it, don't you?" Dearka asked with a sad tone.

"What? No, of course not, do you?" Miriallia asked uncovering her face and looking at Dearka in shock.

"No." He answered softly as he brought them out of the blankets. The fresh air felt good as they continued to look at one another. _What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? Did she not like it?...No! No way! It's I, Dearka Elsman. Of course she enjoyed it. What if she didn't, though? I took it slow. Why won't she talk to me? She didn't tell me to stop? I would have remembered that, because contrary to popular belief, I would have stopped if she asked me. _Dearka thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You were beautiful last night Mir."

Miriallia blushed at his words but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"I remember my first time." Dearka said as he turned and lay on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I don't want to hear it." Miriallia said getting mad. _Great, now he's going to compare me to the other girls._

"It was horrible." Dearka said simply. "I mean I didn't know what to do and she was the one who was experienced. It turned out that she was using me to get her ex-boyfriend jealous. After we had done it she got back with her previous boyfriend and they would make fun of me. She told them how uncomfortable it was since I didn't know how to do anything. She claimed she had to do all the work and pretend that she was enjoying it."

Miriallia looked at him in horror and saw sadness in his eyes.

"She was the first girl I had a crush on and I truly believed that I loved her. After she did that to me I didn't know what to do except hide. That is until I heard a voice: 'Slut!'" Dearka laughed as he remembered that day. "There stood Yzak, defying anyone who would dare contradict him. Hahaha. I remembering seeing the look of fear in her eyes, even her boyfriend shrank back as if he didn't want to be seen with her. Man, that was Yzak's first day at that school and boy did he make an impression. Everyone was scared of him, but I was grateful. He simply turned and walked away and I followed. We just seemed to hit it off. He was the serious one where I turned into the comic relief. I swore to him that I would never fall for a girl. What I did, however, to many girls and their hearts doesn't make me any better than that girl." Dearka turned to his side and looked at Miriallia. "Last night, I didn't want it to end. All I thought was don't hurt her, be gentle, and show her you care. For me, last night was my first time because it was the first time that I have ever given all of me so freely without holding any of my feelings back. So, please don't shy away from me. Don't ever feel anything but beautiful because that is what you are."

Miriallia looked at him and lunged forward to kiss him. _I've come to love you. I come to love you so much. _Miriallia thought to herself as he kissed back and deepened the kiss.

"I need to see him it's urgent!" Roared a familiar voice downstairs. Dearka gently pushed Miriallia off of him as he turned his ear to hear the voice again.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked to no one in particular. He got up and headed for the door as Miriallia quickly put on her robe and followed.

"Yzak! What's the matter? You weren't scheduled to be back until next week," Dearka asked running downstairs, skipping some steps in the process followed by Miriallia.

"The team went missing! Missing!" Yzak said as he stood in the lobby, anger and fear in his face.

Dearka froze where he stood. "What do you mean missing?" Miriallia ran toward Yzak and hugged him and kept her arm around him as he spoke.

"I mean they were doing a regular stake out and 'poof' all contact was lost with them and no clues were left behind. I had earlier changed my flight to this week, since we hadn't gotten anything, but then the team goes missing while I'm on my flight back. I knew I should have stayed." Yzak said trying to calm himself down, as he hug Miriallia tighter to his side, grateful that she had entered their lives.

"It's not your fault Yzak." Miriallia said as they entered the study.

"Mir's right, It's not your fault. So, what's the plan? What will be our next move?" Dearka asked as they all sat on the couch. Mrs. Henry entered with a timid Karen who carried a tray with tea, cakes, and fruit.

"Thanks Ollie." Yzak said as Mrs. Henry instructed Karen where to put the tray. "We're waiting for our contacts still on Orb to give us any information that they find, but I don't think we should get our hopes up." Yzak said, as Miriallia poured him some tea while Mrs. Henry and Karen exited the study. "Dearka, Athrun and Nicol were on the team, as well as Rafael. I'm thinking of putting another team together and make our way to Orb, but we have to wait for the clearing from that Cagalli chic before we can go. She claims that I act too rashly, Can you believe it?" Miriallia and Dearka said nothing at that comment. "Gee, thanks!" Yzak mumbled as he took a bite of one of the tea cakes. "We can't do anything until she gives us clearance. Which means that even if we wanted to take a flight down there, it would have to wait till she approves our landing?"

"Shit." Dearka said as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees with his head hanging low. Miriallia wrapped her arms comfortingly around his bicep before squeezing it reassuringly. After which she got up and exited the room.

"My father is probably with Chairman Clyne right now." Dearka said staring at where she left. "We need to get them back. How long have they been missing."

"Close to 48 hours. Dearka, remember the briefing? Chairman Clyne said that some of the bodies come up a few months _after_ the abduction and there have been no leads as to where the bodies are before then. If only I can scour the place myself Dearka, maybe I can see something that was missed or overlooked. If the Orb Princess," Yzak said, not hiding his venom for Cagalli, "doesn't hurry with a permission slip for us Coordinators, we may be waiting for months before we can go down there and investigate and by then it might be too late.." Yzak said worried.

"How about your mom?" Dearka said as he ran a hand through his blond locks.

"She's been on the phone ever since we got the news about two hours ago. I was on my way home when I got the news. I…you…we just…" Yzak said unable to keep his cool and anger at a minimum. He was worried just as much as Dearka. Sure, he thought that Athrun was hot-headed sometimes, but he wouldn't wish this on him, not even on Nicol, Although Nicole seemed out of place in the army, he still didn't want him to be captured by an unknown enemy.

"I know Yzak." Dearka said softly, but did not show any more emotion. "You guys have been down there since our meeting, which was two months ago, but if they were just abducted than that means that they were onto something big."

"Or it could have been other people. Chairman Clyne said that people have been going missing on Orb for two years now, both Naturals and Coordinators alike. It could be anyone who doesn't want to see peace within the two or those who still have grudges, there are too many holes in this case. We had stake outs on a variety of places and none of them provided any information. Even the place where other victims were abducted didn't have anything suspicious." Yzak said looking around the study. "Wow, it looks good." Yzak said trying to get his mind off the halted mission. The dark wood walls now had built in shelf's that matched the wood and the shelves were filled with books. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were intelligent."

"I read! Most of these books are ones Miriallia wants to read. She's got pretty good taste. I started reading some of her books and they weren't half bad or boring. It's nice because this room was meant to be mine and the one across the hall hers but now they are for both of us." Dearka said as he picked up the book Miriallia had started reading two days ago, 'The Poisonwood Bible.'

"That's a good one." Yzak said nonchalantly, Dearka looked at him with surprise. "What? I had to read that for school, don't look so stupefied, it's really not becoming." Dearka laughed as Yzak gave a smirk continuing to look around the room and noticing that the lobby area where he had stormed into had also been redecorated. "The house looks a lot better, no offense." Yzak said with a slight chuckle. "It feels nicer in here, for some strange reason." Dearka raised an eyebrow at Yzak's comment. Yzak was not known for compliments and he definitely wouldn't share his feelings. "I'm spending way too much time with you and Mir." Yzak said in his defense.

"Mir has been really excited about changing the inside. Lacus and Meyrin helped her with some of the projects. She's got pretty good taste, huh?" Dearka smiled. "Of course she does, she married me." Dearka said raising his head high.

"Don't you mean she was forced to marry you." Dearka looked at Yzak deflated but smiled. "Plus, I think anything is better than the decorator your parents hired." Yzak commented.

"Yeah, I think they did that on purpose." Dearka replied.

"Cagalli has granted you permission onto Orb to help with the investigation." Mir said as she ran into the room. The men looked at her dumbfounded as she sat next to Dearka. "Cagalli is one of my closest friends, due to her obligations she was unable to attend our wedding." Miriallia said as she looks down, but holds the tears. "I told her the situation and how two of 'our' friends went missing. She will allow you to take a team, but she needs you to understand that she is in charge." Yzak scoffed, but both he and Dearka were grateful. "Yzak, please try and get along with Cagalli for Athrun and Nicol's sake. I don't want anything to happen to anyone. She said that you can go when you have a team assembled." Miriallia said with worry painted on her face. "Find them quickly."

"Well, hurry up and get ready Dearka."

"Uh, yes sir, gee, no you're not difficult." Dearka joked as he got up evading the pillow that Yzak threw at him.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we solve what happened and save the day." Yzak said finding his vigor once again, as Miriallia hugged him again and ran up to where Dearka was.

Dearka was in a white tank top and was buckling his belt when Mir entered the room. He looked up and quickly walked towards her and pulled her toward him kissing her as she got closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he hugged her close to his body. The kiss was desperate, pleading, and seeking for more satisfaction. They embrace each other even tighter, giving themselves to the moment of having to be parted when they just became one.

"Yzak's waiting for me." Dearka said after a while trying to catch his breath.

"I'll be waiting, don't make me wait too long." Miriallia said with tears as she pulled him down to kiss him. "That's an order."

"I understand." He said giving her a salute, she mimicked an Orb salute in return.

"Dearka, let's go!" Yzak yelled from downstairs. "Mom got a team set up, they're waiting at the base."

"Leave it to Yzak to ruin this moment." Dearka said with a laugh as he looked at Miriallia and kissed her again. They headed downstairs and Miriallia lunged toward Yzak.

"Be safe." She said as she looked at both of them.

"We will, Miriallia." Yzak said.

"Please come back." Miriallia said giving Dearka one last embrace.

"You, be safe." Dearka said. "If you need anything..."

"Don't worry, Dearka, I'll be fine." She said keeping her composure and not faltering. She watched as they got in the car, Mrs. Henry and the rest of the help came out and watched as they drove off. Miriallia started running after them waving. "Be Safe. Please Come Back! Oh, god, let them come back." She cried as she slumped to the ground. She felt two arms help her up and looked to see Mrs. Henry with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Every time they go away I worry." Mrs. Henry said as they embraced one another watching the dust settle on the pavement from where they drove. "Come on, I'll make you some tea."


End file.
